This Means War!
by freedom-born803
Summary: When an innocent attempt to annoy Mace Windu goes wrong... oh, the possibilities. This story is finally reaching its close. Only a few chapters to go and it will be complete!
1. The beginning

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever. It's a little weird, but I've gotten some positive reviews, so that's good. If you review, I will continue writing. If you don't I'll assume it's not good and stop, so please review if you like it! XD Have a nice day :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. (My hero;) )**

* * *

><p>It was a morning like any other… almost. There was a thick tension in the air, Mace Windu noticed as he strode down the hall, taking in the atmosphere. It was strange, unique; somewhat mischievous, as if… something irrational and <em>tremendously<em> annoying was about to occur, he realized, sighing out loud. That could only mean one thing: Kit Fisto was bored.

"Just avoid him," he found himself muttering aloud. Last time his nautolan friend was in this impish disposition, it almost cost both of them their jobs, or at least their positions on the council. The last thing Mace was going to do was repeat history, he decided as he continued on to the gym for an early morning workout.

The gym was usually empty at this time of morning, but not today. Mace sighed at the familiar figure walking in slow motion on a treadmill on the other side of the room. Of course, of all of the places in the entire building where he could have been, he had to be here. Mace told himself to walk away, and he strongly considered it, but his curiosity got the best of him, and, without thinking much of it, he approached.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, standing facing Kit with his arms crossed. Kit, in response, wore that signature grin on his 'innocent' face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he chuckled lightheartedly.

"It looks like you're screwing around."

Kit shook his head in disagreement. "I take my beast-walking very seriously," he said, his grin disappearing in mock seriousness.

Mace didn't know how to reply. Beast-walking? Never in his lifetime had he heard of such a thing. It sounded as childish as it looked.

"Dare I ask," he finally replied, "what is that?"

"It's pretty self explanatory," Kit replied, shrugging. "See? Check this out. First, you walk." He sped up the treadmill to the point that he was walking steadily, holding an almost arrogant posture. "Next, you do this thing I like to call... swag-walking." The arrogance in his stride seemed to shine brighter, but in a more unprofessional way as his steps became more vivacious, as if he was dancing.

"Swag-walking? You have to be kidding me! Do you realize-"

"Wait! There's more! Next, you walk backwards," he said as he turned around, walking in what would have been a more proficient manner had it not been… well, backwards. Mace shook his head.

"And finally," Kit said elatedly, "the final step to beast-walking… swag-walking backwards."

Mace groaned. "Something is seriously wrong with you."

"You're just jealous because you've never moon walked on a treadmill before," Kit laughed, demonstrating.

Mace was starting to grow irritated with the childishness. He shook his head, wishing to get his point across… somehow…

With that, the strange urge came, and it came in full force. Mace glanced at the controls, knowing that what he wanted to do would be multiple times more immature then what Kit was doing… but that didn't stop him from wanting to do it. He glanced once again at the controls, then at Kit, still performing his fancy footwork.

The urge became unbearable, Mace decided, as he took a step toward the machine. He knew very well that there would be consequences for this action, but he didn't care anymore. Slowly, nonchalantly, he pressed the 'maximum speed' button, and couldn't suppress a chuckle as Kit landed hard on his back and was launched off the machine, right into the wall.

"I suppose that _does_ look like fun," Mace mocked, still trying to compose himself, "but I think I'll pass." With that, still grinning, he left the room, feeling almost rejuvenated by the little stunt.

"I don't think… bones are supposed to make that sound…" Kit grumbled to himself as he stood up, rubbing his shoulder. "What just happened…?" He limped over to the machine, feeling sheepish more then anything else. "How did that…?" The realization came quickly, and he narrowed his eyes, turning the machine off and glancing at the door. "Mace," he growled. As surprised as he was that someone as stern and reputable as Mace Windu would do such a thing, Kit wasn't thinking much of it. He was too focused on something else; too bent on revenge. "Just you wait, master Windu," he huffed, leaning against the wall. "Payback is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Please don't speed up a tredmill with somebody else walking on it. Kit is a professional beast-walker and still got hurt, so yeah. If you read my comments, you'll see why I posted this XD<strong>


	2. Payback Time

**Thanks to my first reviewers! Here's the next chapter, and from here I'm open to ideas. Please let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When opportunity knocks, you answer<em>, Kit reminded himself, grinning. It was all too easy… he just had to wait for the perfect moment. _Patience, Fisto. Patience. _

Honestly, there couldn't have been a better day for payback. Kit and Mace had been assigned a rather complicated mission together on an icy planet located way on the outer rim. It took them a full week to find what they were looking for, and now they were there, mission completed, in that frozen wasteland… completely alone. There was nobody to interfere for once.

"Alright, Kit. Let's go," he said to himself, walking out towards where Mace was standing, staring out at the suns setting over a massive body of icy black water. Mace turned, face completely expressionless. A short silence passed between them before he finally spoke, not meeting Kit's eyes.

"I'd like you to explain something to me, Fisto."

"Shoot," he replied. "I'm all ears."

"Screwing around on a treadmill… Is this a habit of yours?"

Kit shook his head, grinning ever so slightly. "Haven't you noticed yet that I only screw around to annoy you?"

"Why me?" Mace asked, his neutral expression melting into one of irritation.

"Because it's funny."

Mace sighed, shaking his head. "Everyone else thinks that you're a mature, responsible jedi master; someone to look up to."

"I am," Kit reminded him. "Just not when I'm around you."

"Why is that?" he demanded. "Why am I different from anyone else?"

"I don't have an answer for you," Kit replied honestly. "Don't worry about it, though. That's not what I came over here to talk about."

"The mission is over," Mace reminded, "we can go home now."

"Just wait a second," Kit insisted, staring out into space the way Mace was earlier. "I need to talk to you. It's important." That's how to hold Mace Windu's attention; if it's important, he's ready to discuss it.

"Are you finally ready to talk sense?" he asked hopefully. "If you are, I'll listen."

Kit nodded. "Yeah; this is a very serious matter."

"Very well then."

"I understand that I was irritating you, but why did you find it necessary to speed up the treadmill?" The tone in Kit's voice grew solemn. He folded his hands together behind his back and looked into Mace's eyes with the most grave, innocent expression. "I was in the healer's for almost a full week. Why did you do that?"

Mace looked away, pondering. "I can't tell you for sure why I chose to do what I did. Perhaps you just needed a wake-up call; a lesson. I was hoping that you would learn not to be _playing_ when there's work to be done. You're a jedi master. You're on the council. You should be better then that. It's… expected. It's assumed."

"Why did you go about it that way? You hurt me. I was _injured_. Was it not for amusement that you pushed that button?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kit. I'm not like you; I don't do things rashly for enjoyment."

"Seems like it to me," he replied. "It was rash, and you obviously enjoyed watching me fall; you laughed. Don't tell me you didn't. I saw you."

"You said that this was going to be serious," Mace reminded him irritably. "Never mind; you're wasting my time."

"This is serious!" Kit objected. "Listen; if there's anything I've learned from what happened a few weeks ago, it's this…"

Mace glanced at him expectantly.

"The best way to deal with someone like you is with acceptance, patience, and eventually, when the time is right… there's only one thing left to do…"

Mace took a step back, not knowing what was coming next.

"PAYBACK!" Kit exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Mace by the arm and the back of his tunic. In one swift, powerful movement, before Mace could properly react to Kit's sudden attack, he was launched into the icy black water, stunned with the shock of the freezing temperature.

Thrashing around uselessly was the only thing Mace was capable of doing, now desperately trying to grab onto the icy shore. Somehow, no matter how much he struggled grasped at the ice, he couldn't pull himself from the water. His numb hands couldn't grip; he could only flail uselessly while Kit laughed.

"I'd love to join you, Mace, but I just ate. You know how that rule goes. I'll be in the ship if you need me."

Another good fifteen minutes or so passed before Mace finally managed to join Kit. His 'jedi master composure' was gone. He was shivering, glaring menacingly. His entire body was trembling, probably with a combination of cold and anger.

"So…" Kit began innocently.

"I… don't… want… to… hear… it…" Mace stammered. "Get… us… home. Now!"

Kit chuckled. "No problemo."

"Listen to me, Fisto…" Mace spat, trying to pull the words together properly. "You want… a battle…? Fine… you got… it… Two… can… play at this… game."

"Wow; you're going to get even for getting even? This IS a war," Kit laughed. "You're on! In fact, why not make this interesting?"

"What do you… mean…?" Mace demanded, still glaring.

"I mean, let's get everyone in on it! I'm recruiting Obi-Wan to my side, and you can't do anything about it because I already claimed him!"

Mace didn't reply. Instead, he turned up the heater and stared out the window. He just gave Kit exactly what he wanted. He got sucked in. Now, who knew who was going to get involved? Who knew what this little feud could become?

_What am I getting myself into?_


	3. Recruiting ObiWan

**Thanks again to my reviewers for the positive feedback and the wonderful ideas! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Master Kenobi," Kit called as he walked briskly down the hallway, approaching Obi-Wan with a rather urgent bearing.<p>

Obi-Wan bowed in respect, slightly bemused by Kit's random appearance. It's not like they knew each other well, besides both being on the council. They never spoke, unless it was to discuss imperative 'council-business'. Perhaps that's what this was, he figured, keeping his curiosity deep in the back of his mind.

"Master Fisto," he greeted in response. "How are you?"

Kit made a face, as if uncertain of what exactly he was feeling. "Not entirely well," he admitted. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

_Is this a bad thing? _Obi-Wan wondered. _What did I do…? _

Kit grinned slightly. "I need your help with something, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, slightly reassured, but more curious then ever. "What is it?"

Kit shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm having a little… conflict with someone. I was wondering if you would support my side."

"That depends," Obi-Wan replied warily. "What sort of conflict? Who?" Something was telling him that he wasn't going to like the answer. He didn't know Kit well enough to jump into anything. Being a more proactive individual, Obi-Wan needed more information before making such decisions. It was clear that this quality displeased Kit, at least at the moment, but he remained patient with Obi-Wan… and very persistent.

"It started with… this individual… well… _basically_ he did something that got me injured and so I got even with him yesterday… and now he wants to get even with me for getting even. Does that even make sense?"

"No, but I think I understand. Who is this individual? Give me a name."

"The name is irrelevant."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "If it's irrelevant, I assume you wouldn't mind telling me, now would you?"

"Alright negotiator," Kit chuckled, raising his hands in the air. "Fine, fine. It's Mace."

Obi-Wan gaped, completely stunned into silence. He didn't know what to say for the longest time. Surely there was a mistake. He shook his head, astonished.

"Master _Windu_?"

"No, the other Mace," Kit replied sarcastically.

Obi-Wan shook his head again, inwardly reminding himself to keep his composure, no matter how bizarre the situation seemed. Frankly, it explained a lot.

"I… assume you're the reason he has hypothermia then?"

Kit shrugged. "He was only in the water for ten… maybe fifteen minutes. I didn't think it would give him hypothermia."

Obi-Wan shook his head, muttering under his breath. "The things some of you do when nobody is watching…"

"So? Are you in?" Kit asked, perhaps a little too elatedly.

"Force, no!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, stepping away. "Leave me out of this!"

"Why?" Kit whined. "I need your help!"

"I'd rather live. You and I both know that Mace has the upper hand in this game of yours, whether we team up or not. He's very smart; very cunning."

"Yeah," Kit agreed, shrugging, "but I hear you're quite the prankster yourself."

"Where did you hear _that _ridiculous tale?"

Kit leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head tilted slightly back. An amused, yet generally relaxed grin played over his face. Obi-Wan had never before seen a jedi so tranquil before; so laidback and optimistic. He couldn't help but feel slightly envious.

Kit's answer interrupted his thoughts. "Just, you know… something I heard."

"I used to pull a couple good ones as an apprentice, but that was years ago."

Kit's grin widened. "I knew it! Come on, Kenobi. You gotta help me here. I'm going to recruit others too, not just you."

"Like?"

"Aalya already said she would join."

"Well…" Obi-Wan hesitated. "I don't know…"

"I'll convince that one healer to go out with you."

Obi-Wan cocked his head, giving Kit the 'is-that-seriously-your-offer?' look. "Emotional attachment is forbidden, and I don't like her. Thanks anyway."

_That never stopped me and Aalya, _Kit thought, chuckling out loud. "Alright, here's my last offer then: I'll do one full mission for you, whichever one you choose, and…" he sighed reluctantly, and continued. "I'll tell master Yoda that the exploding ship was my fault, not yours."

"Well it's about time!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Do you realize how much trouble I got in for that?"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I'll join your side."

"Excellent. Come with me; we need to make plans."

"Very well… um… …by the way," Obi-Wan added, "I have a question."

Kit turned and started walking, gesturing for Obi-Wan to follow. "Yes?"

"How exactly did you blow up that ship, anyway?"

Kit smiled sheepishly, clearly reluctant to answer. He paused, looking around to make sure that nobody else was around to listen before he gave his answer. "Well…" he began at last, "you know those games that are downloaded to various forms of technology; the 'Do Not Press the Red Button' ones?

"Kit Fisto!"

"I was curious!"


	4. Ganging Up

**Alright, here's chapter four! Sorry if it isn't as good. I'm kind of tired... anyway, Linnup, thanks so much for reviewing so often! You're keeping this story alive. Knight Benedicta, the Healer is completely made up. I wanted my own character. lol :) **

**Hope you enjoy the story! Sorry it's also kinda short. I guess they all are XD**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Master Windu, you're free to go."<p>

No words had ever sounded better. Mace stood and faced the healer, giving her a nod of gratitude.

"Thank you… miss…" He trailed off, realizing that he didn't know the name of this unfamiliar girl.

"Mindy," she said quickly. "Mindy Hale."

"Well," Mace continued. "Thank you, Miss Hale." There was something odd about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on… but he chose to save it for another day. Now that the dreaded hypothermia was out of the way, he could focus on building up his own team… …but who would agree to join him? That would be the difficult part.

He strode out of the healers contemplatively without another word to that strange woman. He had to focus. Who was on Kit's team by now? Obi-Wan was, he knew, but who else?

"This would probably be a good thing to know," he thought out loud, changing direction abruptly and heading for Kit's room. "Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know?" _More importantly, _he added in thought, _why are you talking to yourself? _

He felt as though he was going mad. This whole situation was becoming far beyond annoying. Part of him hoped that master Yoda would find out and put an end to it. The other part of him, however, knew that the outcome of Yoda's involvement wouldn't likely be good. If anything, it would make matters worse. He sighed as he approached Kit's room. There were voices coming from inside. As he approached, to his surprise, the door swung open, as if he was being expected.

"What's up, Mace?" Kit asked, intentionally blocking Mace's view of the people inside the room. "Have you found anyone willing to help you yet?"

"I just got out of the healers, thanks to you," Mace retorted. "How many have you recruited?"

Kit grinned. "Oh, you know… a few."

"How many?" Mace repeated, growing anxious. Kit's smile widened and he stepped out of Mace's way, granting him a rather shocking sight to draw in.

Obi-Wan was there, of course, sitting cross-legged on the floor in the far corner of the room. Laying sprawled on Kit's bed in an unusually casual fashion was Aalya Secura. Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon were both leaning against the wall, smirking in Mace's direction. Saesee Tiin and Shaak Ti were sitting in chairs with their gazes locked on the doorway where Mace stood, expressions unreadable.

Despite the six sets of eyes fixed on him, Mace's focus was somewhere else, somewhere far more shocking then the sight of all six combined.

"Master Yoda?" It was like a punch in the stomach. What was going on? There was no way that Yoda of all people could have been a part of this. Kit wouldn't even gain the courage to ask! Mace staggered backwards, unable to say anything more.

"Master Windu," Yoda replied, chuckling. "Waiting for you, we have been."

"Yeah, Mace," Aalya agreed, standing up. "We thought you should meet your opponents."

"You…" Mace stammered. "You… no! No! This isn't fair!"

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Kit scorned.

"Would you like a better punch line?" Obi-Wan retorted, still debating on whether this was a good idea or not.

"Master Yoda, how could you… I mean why…" Mace took another few steps backwards, practically tripping over his feet.

"If you're trying to beast-walk, you're doing it wrong," Kit pointed out. "I applaud the attempt, however."

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, staring at the group.

Yoda gazed at his former apprentice, amused. "Bored, you've seemed lately. Want to make your life interesting, we did."

"You support this war?"

Yoda only nodded. "A good experience, it might be. A change, we all need. Besides, learn the ways of fun, you must."

"Fun?" Mace repeated. "You're ganging up on me!"

"We know," Shaak Ti replied.

"If I were you, I would run right now," Obi-Wan advised. "The others have been getting quite fired up over this."

Mace didn't hesitate; he was out of there in half a second. How could he get himself out of this situation alive? _Think, Windu. Think, _he thought desperately. He couldn't do this alone, but who would help him?

The name came to mind, but he quickly tried to push it away. Anybody but him… _anybody_! But there was no one else. He was the only option.

Mace called out the name desperately, knowing that there was no time to waste. This was the first time he had ever asked this person for help, but he had to face it. This was his only chance of surviving against his eight opponents. There was a first time for everything, after all.

"Skywalker!"


	5. Rough Starts and Team Names

**Here it is! :) Thanks again to my reviewers. If I don't get reviews, I basically assume that it's bad and stop posting, so please review if you like it :D I'm going by Linnup's suggestion for this chapter; it was too perfect of an idea to pass up! XD SOOOO, without further ado, here's my next chapter, and I really really hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"So… let me get this strait: You want me to join you… on the loosing team?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.<p>

Mace sighed inwardly. "It might not BE the loosing team if you help me."

"You don't even like me!" Anakin objected. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't join the other team!"

"First of all," Mace replied through his teeth, "There isn't going to be a war at all if it's everyone versus me. Second, your former mentor is on that team, so chances are high that he will be ordering you around a lot if you join them. Most importantly, if you DO decide to join them despite the first two good reasons I just provided, I'm going to break into your room in the middle of the night and murder you in your sleep."

"Point taken," Anakin grumbled in a subdued manner.

"Good."

"So, this is a prank war, I assume."

Mace shrugged. "Sort of. It's more a matter of a chain reaction of payback until one person submits."

"Alright, so it's a prank war."

"Sure."

Anakin grinned. "Alright; that shouldn't be too one sided, then, but… you have to let me be in charge."

"No!" Mace replied immediately. "The last thing we need is the jedi temple blowing up."

"No, the last thing we need is someone as amateurish and inexperienced as you leading a prank war."

Arrogance… impatience… disrespect… it was going to be a long, long war. Mace tightened his hands into fists and had to force himself not to snap. He could feel his hands begin to tremble, his teeth clenching tightly, his muscles tensing… Nobody could get on Mace Windu's last nerve better then Anakin could.

"Listen Skywalker," he growled, "you know me. I know you do. You know full well that I would never ask you to help me with anything unless there was absolutely no other option. All I ask is that you try to cooperate with me... just this once."

"Personally," Anakin replied, "I think this whole ordeal would be much easier if we just learned to get along."

"I'd love to see that happen. I'd also love to see master Fisto act like the mature council member he's supposed to. Some things just aren't meant to be."

"Optimism is a foreign concept to you, isn't it?"

"Courescant is a city planet, isn't it?" Mace replied.

"What the hell? That was random."

"I was stating the obvious. You're turn."

Anakin sighed and looked up, trying to find something to focus on other then the negative waves coming from Mace. There was one thing the two of them could agree on, at least: the next few days/weeks/months were NOT going to be fun for either of them.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Kit whispered to his group. "It's officially us versus them. We have to get the ball rolling as soon as possible. Does everybody have everything set up?"<p>

There were nods around the room.

"Good. Wanna establish team names before we head out?"

"Must we?" Obi-Wan asked pensively. "It doesn't make much sense to me. I mean… why?"

Kit glanced around at the others, who seemed equally curious. "Team names are cool. Does there have to be a reason?"

Yoda nodded once in agreement to Kit's point. "The light side and the dark side, the team names should be."

"No offense, but I was hoping for something a little more original," Kit admitted. "Any other ideas?"

"Team lightning versus team thunder?" Shaak suggested, shrugging, already knowing the answer would most likely be no. "Just throwing something out there," she quickly added.

"Not bad, but still not original. Anything else?"

Suggestions came flying in; most of which making Kit want nothing more then to bang his head against a wall, although a couple made him chuckle.

"Beast versus Swag," Plo suggested. Everyone cast Kit an amused glance, which he returned with an innocent shrug.

"Anything else?"

"Arrogance versus intellect."

"Fire and Ice?"

"Humans versus nonhumans… plus Obi-Wan… never mind."

"We should be the Dominators."

"How about the heroes versus the sidekicks?"

"Heads versus Heels?"

"Vampires versus Werewolves!" Aalya chimed in.

"_**NO!" **_

"Alright," Kit laughed, shaking his head. "First of all Aalya…" he shook his head. "Woman, I don't know what to do with you."

"You didn't like my suggestion?" she teased.

"Judging by the echoed 'no', I think everyone loved it."

"Alright then," Saesee said, "lets end this. What will it be?"

Kit thought for a moment. "Well… we could do a play-on-words. If you take my last name and Mace's last name and make them into team names, instead of Windu and Fisto, you get something cool… like Whirlwind and Flying Fist."

Aalya laughed. "That's good. I like it." The others simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright, it's decided then. At least temporarily, it's the Flying Fists versus the Whirlwinds. With that being said, Fists, ready for the first attack on the Whirlwinds?

"Absolutely," Ki Adi replied.

"Let's do it!" Exclaimed Shaak in agreement.

Obi-Wan just shrugged and nodded.

"Don't worry, Kenobi. You'll warm up to us," Kit assured. "All right, Fists, they aren't expecting us to strike so soon, so let's take advantage of it."

Everyone nodded, excitement glowing in their eyes. It was time. With a quick gesture from Kit, they all dispersed, making their ways to their own destinations for the first carefully planned attack.

Thus, the war began.


	6. Round 1: Flying Fists

**Haha! I have returned after two days... of waiting for someone other then Linnup to review. By the way Linnup, this chapter is for you :D Like I said before, you keep this story alive. **

**Anyway, it's twice as long as a normal chapter but that's because the real action has begun! It's team Flying Fists' turn to strike! Hope you like it!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! lol THANKS! :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good first prank, Kit?" Aalya asked skeptically, watching his work. "It seems a little amateurish to me."<p>

"Believe me," Kit replied, eyes shining with excitement, "this is going to be entertaining."

"I don't see how."

"You will. Shaak, do you have the camera set up?"

Shaak grinned and nodded, equally enthusiastic. "Ready when you are."

"I can't believe I got myself involved in this," Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. He was standing off to the side, observing Kit's work. "It's not going to end well; you know that, right?"

"You have no room to talk," Kit argued. "This was _your_ idea."

"The FIRST part was, not the rest," Obi-Wan corrected. "This is kind of over the top."

Kit laughed. "Too bad we had to use this hallway, though. The carpeted floor in the hall outside Mace's room won't work," he complained as he finished spreading a thin coat of butter over the tiled floor and grinned mischievously. "Master Yoda," he said through his radio, trying not to chuckle as he pictured the prank. "Are you ready in station two?"

"Ready, I am. Set up, the cameras are as well."

"Good. Tell Plo I said thanks for that. Alright, Ki, how's station three? Heh heh. That rhymes."

"You're way too easily amused," Obi-Wan noted.

"Wow, Obi-Wan," Kit replied sarcastically. "You should get an award for that discovery."

Ki paused for a moment before replying. "Everything's ready here… and in Master Kenobi's defense, you ARE too easily amused."

"How did you hear that?"

"You left your radio on."

"Oh… anyways, let's get this party started, shall we? Obi-Wan, you need to bring Mace down here," Kit ordered.

"And Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in reply. "Don't forget about him.

Kit shook his head. "This, unfortunately, can only be properly done with one person. We'll get Anakin next time."

"Very well." Obi-Wan glanced down at the butter-coated floor. "How can I bring him over here without stepping there myself?"

"Do I have to repeat the plan to you already?" Kit groaned. "Don't worry about it. I just need you to bring him to the END of the hallway. He'll come the rest of the way himself."

"No he won't. He's smarter then that," Obi-Wan argued.

Kit and Aalya glanced at each other. Aalya giggled. "Believe me. He will."

Obi-Wan sighed and shrugged. "Alright, then. I suppose I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Remember, Anakin, we have to work together at this, or we're going to fail."<p>

"Right. I get that. We have each other's backs."

Mace paused. "It's a shame that I hate you."

"Hate… is a strong word," Anakin stammered, trying not to make a smart remark.

"I'm sorry. In that case I despise you."

"It's not like I particularly like you either, you bigheaded, overconfident, mind-numbing excuse for a high council member!" Anakin exploded, seething.

"I'm a better Jedi then you'll ever be!" Mace spat furiously. "I can defeat you in a duel on any given day! I'll do it right now!"

"I'm more powerful then you!" Anakin argued. "I can crush you easily!"

"Only if you can catch me," Mace growled. "Which is, by the way, an entirely unattainable feat. Best of luck."

Obi-Wan leaned against the doorway, gazing coolly at them. "Sorry to interrupt your battle strategies… against each other," he scoffed.

"What do you want, Kenobi?" Mace grumbled.

"I need to borrow you for a moment."

"No. Nice try."

"I have serious business to discuss with you, master Windu."

"No."

"Come on now; you know that I was reluctant to join them in the first place."

"Tell me right here, then."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well. I was considering… joining your side, and there was something Kit was planning that I wanted to inform you about. Or… more rather, I need to _show_ you."

"Oh…" Mace glanced at Anakin, suddenly unsure of Obi-Wan's intentions. "Well… um… what is it, exactly?"

"It's a prank… well… the formation of one. I figured if I caught you in time, you would be able to prevent it."

"…Alright… I'll go with you, but Anakin is coming too."

"Fair enough," Obi-Wan replied, grinning slightly. _I guess Kit is kind of right, _he thought, _This SHOULD be amusing._

* * *

><p>"Why won't you tell me what he's doing if you're considering joining my side?" Mace demanded irritably. "I feel like you're setting me up."<p>

"If I was setting you up, I wouldn't have allowed Anakin to come with us, now would I?" Obi-Wan replied coolly as he approached the hallway where Kit was waiting.

"Tell me what his plan is, then."

"Alright, alright. I'll just say this… he has your lightsaber."

Mace crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he really does."

Anakin shook his head, barely suppressing a smile. "You two are arguing like children."

"It certainly isn't… nonconforming for Master Kenobi to behave this way," Mace replied. "At least as of recently. You of all people should know that, Skywalker."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I can't believe you just said 'nonconforming'. Who even says that? Really! Who?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Anakin added, grinning.

"It's a word," Mace grumbled as they turned the corner. On the other side of the hallway, Kit was leaning against the wall, gazing at them composedly.

"Hello," he greeted.

"I'm onto you, Fisto. Don't do anything stupid."

"You mean like taking your lightsaber while you were arguing with Anakin and switching it out for an imitation lightsaber that looks exactly identical? Noooooo, why would I do anything stupid?"

Mace stared at the imitation weapon in shock, speechless. Obi-Wan simply sighed and shook his head.

"I told you he stole it," he reprimanded.

Kit shrugged innocently. "Well… 'stole' is kind of a strong word. I mean, back in Glee Anselm, we call it borrowing."

"Give it back," Mace ordered, giving Kit a cold stare.

"I'm not done with it."

"Hand it over."

"I'm not giving it to you that easily. If you want it back, you have to catch me," Kit mocked, taking a few steps backward. Anakin grimaced; he could sense something that Mace was obviously too distracted to notice, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Erm… Master Windu, don't you think that this could… potentially be a trap?" he suggested, eyeing Kit. "I don't think you should do anything he says."

"I don't care WHAT he says! I'm getting my lightsaber back!" Mace shouted, suddenly approaching Kit at a full sprint. Kit turned and started running, but couldn't help looking back as Mace stepped onto the butter-coated floor, slipping and falling in a hard sprawling position, still sliding across the frictionless surface.

Anakin was the first one to burst into irrepressible laughter, followed by Kit and eventually by Obi-Wan. Every attempt Mace had at getting up was a failure; there was nowhere for him to put his hands or feet that wouldn't cause him to slide and fall back down.

"So…" he groaned, trying to find a way to move effectively, "this was the big prank you were talking about?"

Kit was now laughing so hard, he fell to the ground. Anakin tried to conceal his laughing fit by covering his mouth with his elbow and faking a cough. Obi-Wan had to leave the scene, knowing he wouldn't be missing anything considering it was all being recorded.

"No," Kit finally gasped. "It gets better!" He stood up, forcing composure. "This… whole thing… is being recorded!"

The facial expression Mace wore was priceless. It began with a confused gaze, as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. As it processed, his eyes grew wider and wider. His whole face was overtaken with shock and another emotion… a less readable one. Kit identified it as embarrassment.

Once that faze past, Mace's expression turned a bit more distinct. His eyes narrowed into slits, and he glared menacingly at Kit, slowing coming closer and closer to exploding.

Anakin, finally deciding to help his poor teammate out, used the force to push Mace out of the butter-layered part of the floor and onto the regularly fractioned surface. The second he was on solid ground, he sprinted after Kit, still slipping every now and then from the butter on his shoes, but at least able to keep Kit's pace.

Kit continued sprinting, starting to feel as though his lungs were going to burst. He risked a glance behind him. Mace was still there, perhaps even gaining on him. Kit took a sharp turn before grabbing his radio and calling Yoda, trying to form words with the little oxygen he had to spare.

"Master Yoda… all ready… in station two?"

"Ready, we are," Yoda replied.

"I'm on my way. Mace is right behind me."

"Take caution, you must, or fall into the trap, you will instead."

"Got it."

Another sharp turn brought Kit in the hallway Yoda was in. After picking up some speed, with all the strength he had left at the time, he jumped across the hall and landed right next to Yoda. He turned around just in time to see the second part of the prank take effect; Mace turned the corner and ran toward them… that is, he was, until he stepped on the faulty floorboards Kit had strategically jumped over, and, as a result, went crashing down to the floor underneath the one they were on.

Yoda and Kit nodded to each other, both grinning. "You first," Kit offered, gesturing toward the hole.

Yoda jumped down to the lower floor and landed on top of Mace, who, in response, let out a very uncharacteristic whimper. Kit laughed and followed Yoda down, instead landing beside Mace rather then on top of him.

"I don't think you would greatly appreciate a 200 pound adult male nautolan landing on you," he mocked.

"Adult?" Mace replied in a moan. "That's questionable."

"Do you want this back or not?" Kit asked, waving Mace's lightsaber in front of his face. "If you do, you're going to have to try harder."

Mace stood up slowly, clutching his ribcage. "I don't think bones are supposed to make that sound," he complained.

"Now you know how I feel. Here; how about this. You try and get you're lightsaber back while I swag-walk backwards away from you."

"KIT!"

Kit backed up slowly, with a little dance in his step. Just one more turn, and they would reach station three. He grew excited, turning around and jogging to the hall where Mace's final surprise waited.

When Mace turned the corner, he looked like he wanted to die.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kit said to the possible hundreds of jedi gathered in the long hallway, watching, "I present unto you the results of the first offensive attack from the Flying Fists! MACE WINDU GOT PWNED!"

Laughter and cheering echoed down the whole hallway. Mace covered his face with his hands, not knowing which emotion was stronger between the anger and humiliation he felt.

"That's one point for us," cheered Kit elatedly. "Now, the real reason you're all down here is for this little notification: if you're at all interested in seeing what happened for yourself, Aalya and Saesee are currently finishing up the video that is going to be posted on the internet by tomorrow morning."

Mace stumbled backward in shock, but shook it off, keeping his eyes on what he went through all of this for. "Give… me… my… lightsaber!"

"I don't have it," Kit replied, shrugging. "Sorry."

"WHAT? Who does?" Mace demanded, seething.

"You do. I switched them out while you were yelling at Anakin about how you don't care what I say or something. You've had it the whole time."

Mace's mouth dropped open. This had to be a joke. It had to be a nightmare; anything but reality. He stumbled backward, the laughter of the audience fading into the background as he closed his eyes, cursed, and passed out.


	7. Preparation and Awkward!

**Chapter 7 is here! Sorry it took so long! Please enjoy :)**

**April (sister): Glad you like my story. Thanks for the comments. Please stop nagging me for updates; I'm working as fast as I can XD**

**Ayy Kaim: Glad you liked my fanfic enough to reinact it, but please don't get yourself hurt! lol seriously. I felt all guilty reading your comment and then I was like 'oh yay! Somebody actually liked it THAT much!' So... haha. I was doing a little swag walk backwards on the treadmill myself ;)**

**AalyaKit: Don't hurt your sister! I had to post a warning on the bottom of chapter one for it! LOL! Don't worry, Mace will continue to get his abuse. This fanfic just wouldn't be the same without it!**

**Linnup: Thank you! Glad you think so :) Don't worry; despite what I said above ^^^, the Whirlwinds will have their moments of glory as well. Still open to ideas. Yours really made me laugh! I think I'm going to go for it in chapter 8! (Along with my own ideas, but those will remain a secret) **

**With that being said, again: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'"Back already, are you master Jedi?"<p>

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Hale," Mace replied bitterly as he trudged into the healer's, a sharp scowl spread across his face.

"Mindy," she corrected. "See any good lakes as of recently, or are you in here for a different reason this time?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you dropped the sarcasm," he grumbled. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell," she replied coolly. "So in all seriousness, what's hurt? Land on your ankle the wrong way? Maybe you want to get your shoulder looked at as well?"

"How do you know?" Mace demanded, staring at her.

Mindy hesitated. "Um… not from the_ internet _or anything…" she answered, glancing off to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Already?" He sighed loudly and sat down, glaring at the floor.

"Sorry to dampen your mood, but the video is really popular," she replied as she began examining his shoulder.

"How popular?"

"Over a million hits already… it's a funny video. I'm not saying it's respectable what they did, but it's funny nonetheless. I was actually thinking of joining the war myself."

Mace sighed again, holding back a smart remark. "We're outnumbered as it is. They probably don't need another one."

"Actually… I was thinking of joining your team," she said warily as she moved over to a storage case and picked up a couple of glass beakers, examining them. "I mean, if that's ok with you. I'm not really a big fan of the Flying Fists."

"Why?" he snapped sharply, no longer able to control himself. "Did master Kenobi reject you?"

_Don't slap him… don't slap him… _she repeated over and over in her mind, gripping the glass beakers progressively tighter until her knuckles were white and her hands were trembling. "That was awfully blunt of you," she observed through her teeth, "and frankly, it was kind of uncalled-for."

"It was a question," he said, forcing composure once again. "I know that you have a crush on him; it's polluting your mind. Did he reject you?"

Mindy continued to squeeze the beaker tightly until it exploded under the pressure, sending a blue fluid flying in all directions.

"Kriff! Look what you made me do!" she cried angrily.

"You did that yourself."

"Alright!" she shouted. "Yes! He rejected me! We were together for awhile, but he gave it up for the stupid order…"

Mace's eyes widened. "He broke the order? Wow. Obi-Wan of all people."

"I'd like to give him a piece of my mind," she grumbled.

"Do you think you could do that by the means of a prank war?"

"Absolutely."

Mace nodded, a completely serious, stone cold gaze fixed upon his face as usual. "…Very well then. I suppose you can join us if you feel that you can be of assistance."

"I can and I will," she said delightedly. "Now, let's get you healed, shall we?"

Mace nodded. "Of course. Thank you." _Bipolar much? _He wondered to himself, observing her suddenly satisfied expression.

Mindy smiled. "No problem. The first thing that I'm going to do for you guys is recruiting, if you would like," she offered as she returned to examining Mace's injured shoulder. "I can be persuasive if I want to be."

"If you could get Obi-Wan to disobey the order, I don't doubt it," Mace replied, amused despite the fact that he wasn't expressing it.

"Are you being sarcastic?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," he insisted, wincing slightly as she applied pressure to his shoulder.

"You don't believe me," she protested, narrowing her eyes. "You think that Obi-Wan deserves better then someone like me, don't you? Just say it."

_Actually, I was thinking the EXACT opposite, _he thought, not daring to say it aloud. He couldn't deny the fact that this very peculiar female was stunningly beautiful. Her bright green eyes sparkled even when she was frustrated. Her long, black hair extended down to her lower back, as flawless as her complexion. He shook his head quickly, giving himself a little mental slap for going astray in his thoughts.

"Shaking your head isn't a very clear answer," she complained, moving down to his ankle. "Did you lose your voice all of a sudden? Say something."

"You're too good for him," Mace found himself saying. "Don't worry about it, though. What's past is past. I'll let Anakin know that you've joined us, and if you will… the sooner you find more people, the better."

Mindy cocked her head to one side, grinning. "Is it just me, master Windu, or did you just call me pretty?"

"I said you're too good for Obi-Wan, I didn't necessarily say…"

"Focus on the war at hand, master Windu," she reminded him, giggling.

Mace rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Mindy. Now tell me; what exactly do you have in mind? I mean, besides recruiting people."

"The power of the video camera," she replied. "The best way to get Kit back for embarrassing you is by embarrassing him back."

"Oh," Mace chuckled. "If this wasn't interesting before, it certainly is now. I'll send Anakin out on that little mission. I think he'll be good at it."

"I agree." She grinned at first, but then frowned, staring at Mace for a moment.

"What?"

"Don't worry. You'll find love," she promised, trying not to laugh.

"I'll find… _what?" _His mouth dropped open in shock for a moment. "Thank, but… no thanks," he stammered. "Like you said, let's… focus on the war at hand."

"It's inevitable," she insisted.

"It's not going to happen, nor do I want it to."

"It's inevitable," she repeated. "You'll see."

"For the love of Pete," Mace sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "What makes you think that?"

"First of all," she replied, "the Flying Fists are trying to set you up. There's gonna be this girl coming after you pretty soon. Whatever you do, DON'T fall for her; it's a trick. Secondly, you thought I was 'stunningly beautiful'."

"Of COURSE you're a mind reader!" Mace groaned. "Wait; they're sending a GIRL out on me? Thinking that I'll… fall in LOVE with her? Morons."

"Maybe they are, but don't doubt Kit. He's capable of many things most people find impossible."

"I'm not worried, and I have no reason to be. Anyways, I don't have time for this. Skywalker," he said into his radio. "It's our turn on the offense. I have a plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? I need opinions! Should this be foreshadowing...? Or not? Please comment and let me know! Thanks! :D<strong>


	8. Round 2: Whirlwinds FINALLY Retaliate

**GUESS WHO! :D I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry I haven't updated every day like I used to. Things are getting busy at school. First things first: I have a few more disclaimers, but so you don't get any ideas of what's going to happen, I'm putting them at the bottom of the story. ENJOY! XD **

**Linnup: Please don't stab me with your spork. I'm doing the best I can ;) Thanks for still being my number one reviewer! Hope this chapter is the kind of revenge you were looking for XD**

**Ayy Kaim: I'm trying to make a habit out of talking to the people who review :) Hope you like this chapter. I love that you guys started a trend with my little beast-walking thing. Just don't get hurt! ;)**

**AalyaKit: I'm starting to gather that you don't like Mace. Yeah... you aren't going to like this chapter much then. Keep in mind that I have to keep the war equal between the fists and the Winds. Although I shouldn't be biased toward one side... Kit Fisto DOES rule all! XD I have to keep it fair... gotta... keep it... fair... Hope you like it anyway!**

**Laureas: I'm guessing you aren't a Mace Windu fan either. He's fun to make fun of. Lol. You're gonna have to see what I have in store, though. I have some very... interesting plans... ;) And I promise Ahsoka will join in soon. You'll see :) **

**OK without further ado... here it is!**

* * *

><p>"I don't like this team," Anakin complained as he paced indignantly back and forth, glaring at the ground like it had committed some personal offense against him. "We always lose! Always!"<p>

"Things will turn around eventually," Mace replied, although dissatisfaction was equally evident in his tone.

"I don't care!" Anakin replied harassingly. "I'm sick of it!"

Mace tensed up, irritated at Anakin's constant nagging. "We've switched to offence. We'll get back at them. Don't worry."

Anakin paused for a moment, looked at Mace, and then resumed pacing. "So? Still sick of it."

"Stop it," Mace ordered. "You know what I'm sick of? Your complaining! How about we start working on a game plan for once?"

"You want a plan?" Anakin snapped. "Fine. The plan is there is no plan. You go off and do your thing, and I'll do mine.

Mace sighed. "Obviously better then us working as a team. Fine. Are we at least targeting the same person?"

"You go find Kit, I'll focus on someone else," Anakin concluded as he strode out of Mace's room bitterly.

Mace closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He could forget about Anakin for awhile. There were more important things to think about. He reached into the force, trying to find Kit's location. There was no plan, and he had no fresh ideas to work with. The only thing he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Mace quietly approached the door to Kit's room. Thankfully, the only person in there was Kit. Not even Aalya was accompanying him at this time. Mace grinned inwardly, hoping he was right about the timing on this one. He looked down at the number pad, requesting a five digit code, and rolled his eyes.<p>

"One, two, three, four, five," he said aloud as he punched in the numbers and slid the door open. "It's a miracle; Kit can actually count to five," he added as he looked around the room. The only sign of anyone present was the steam coming from the door of Kit's refresher. Mace grinned as he silently approached. As he neared the door, he heard a very familiar voice coming from inside.

"Oh, written in the stars, a million miles away…"

"You're kidding me," Mace muttered under his breath. "_Embarrassing_." He shook his head to himself and began recording as Kit's song progressed.

"I'M ON MY !" Kit sang at the top of his lungs. Mace held his breath to refrain from laughing as the song continued.

"Kit…" Mace mouthed to himself. "Wow…"

The scene only got progressively funnier as Kit shuffled through random songs, only singing pieces of choruses before changing it up. Mace felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach; the powerful, almost uncontrollable urge to laugh that he's never experienced before. It was new… and very difficult to control, he realized as he bit his lip.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVIN… HOLD ON TO THAT ," Kit sang unattractively.

_Don't laugh… Don't do it, _Mace told himself. How much longer could this continue? He wondered. How long WERE Kit's showers, anyway? _That explains the hot water shortage, _Mace thought. It all made sense now. _Alright, back to not laughing, _he scolded himself as a chuckle escaped.

"BOW NOW NOW NOW, NOW NOW, NOW NOW CAN'T TOUCH THIS! MUSIC HITS ME SO HARD! MAKES ME SAY 'OH MY LORD'!"

No longer able to refrain, Mace exploded into a very uncharacteristic laughing fit. Kit's obnoxious singing completely ceased as Mace leaned against the wall, laughing hysterically with a hand covering his mouth and most of his face.

"You were right about one thing: Oh my lord! Put a lid on it, Fisto!"

"HOLY CREEPER!" Kit shrieked. "WHAT THE KRIFF!"

Mace only laughed in response, turning off the video camera and putting it away in the process. "Your singing sucks," he added, debating on whether to run away or not.

Before he had time to make his decision, Kit stepped out of the refresher and approached, wearing an expression of utter shock. He was still soaking wet, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts that probably took him a grand total of two seconds to throw on. His eyes were glued to Mace as he began to approach, and then stopped, as if debating on the most appropriate reaction for the awkward situation. Finally, he grinned slightly with embarrassment.

"I… um…" he cleared his throat and looked around, trying to find something convincing to fix his gaze on. "I've… never heard you laugh before," he observed sheepishly.

"There's a first time for everything," Mace replied with a grin. _Wait for it,_ he added in thought. _Wait for it… _

"You know I'm going to kill you for this, right?" This was more of a statement then a question, Mace observed. _Yup. There it is, _he thought.

"I know you WANT to," Mace replied, nodding, "but would you really run around the jedi temple undressed just for the sake of catching me?"

"Would you run around like a moron for the sake of not being caught?" Kit answered quick-wittedly.

"Who would look like a moron? Me or you?" Mace grinned. He backed away a few paces toward the door, silently egging Kit on.

"I suppose we both would," Kit replied, "but messing up your reputation is worth soiling mine."

"I can understand that. Especially because I recorded the whole thing."

Kit's eyes grew even wider, and his mouth dropped open for a second. "You… you… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Mace turned and sprinted out the door and down the hall in a matter of seconds. This chase felt awfully familiar… but last time _he _wasn't the one being chased. _This could be a good thing, _he told himself as he turned a sharp corner and continued sprinting. _Where is it…? I'm sure it was on this floor… _

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. In one swift movement, he soared over the faulty floorboards that hadn't yet been replaced, grinning triumphantly on the way down as he heard them give out underneath Kit.

"You alright?" he asked smugly as he leapt down through the hole. It took him a moment to notice that Anakin was also there. He seemed to be waiting for Kit to get up. He was plotting something, Mace realized.

"You got lucky," Kit mumbled as he got to his feet. "…that I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you paying attention now?" Anakin asked, taking a step closer.

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Kit started to ask. Before he could finish the question, however, Anakin took another step toward him and pressed something against his forehead; it appeared to be a stamp of some sort. Kit retaliated in surprise one moment too late. When he moved away, there were huge black letters stamped onto his forehead, spelling out the word 'PWNED'. Mace chuckled.

"Nice one, Anakin."

"Thanks. Mindy gave it to me."

"What was that?" Kit demanded. "What did you just do?"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Anakin replied. "You're half naked in the middle of a busy hallway. You should probably go back to your room and put some clothes on first."

Kit glanced around at all of the people who were staring at them, some with cameras pointed in his direction. "Point taken," he grumbled. "You may have one this time, but the war isn't over yet."

"Yeah, yeah." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Sorry if it looks like I care. I promise I don't."

Kit shook his head and jogged away, determined to get back to his room as soon as possible, attracting as little attention as possible in the process.

"So…" Anakin said, turning to Mace. "What did I miss?"

"Kit was singing in the shower," Mace replied very matter-of-factly. "I recorded it."

Anakin clapped. "Very good. You're getting better at this."

"Thank you."

"Did you record him chasing you in the hallway and wearing the 'PWNED' stamp on his forehead?"

Mace shook his head. "No. Sorry. I was too busy running for most of that."

"That's ok. I got footage." A huge grin spread across Anakin's face as he handed Mace a small recording device. "We should post these now."

"I agree."

"Oh… and Mace?"

"Yeah?"

Anakin stared at the ground for a moment before continuing. "We did good today."

"We're not so bad after all," Mace agreed. "We should celebrate our first win."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Anakin exclaimed delightedly. "Come on; let's take the rest of the day off after we get these videos posted!" he suggested.

"I haven't taken a day off in ages…" Mace said mostly to himself. "It sounds… wonderful. I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's a great idea."

Anakin's smile broadened as they walked toward Mace's room. "Just you wait, Master Windu. I'll make an easy-going fun-loving prankster out of you yet."

"Don't count on it," Mace replied with a light chuckle.

Anakin walked ahead a little bit, thinking of the possibilities. "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

><p>"Kit? Where are you?" Aalya asked with concern as she entered his room. "Kit?"<p>

"I'm in here," Kit replied grudgingly from inside the refresher.

"Oh. There you are," she said with relief as she approached. "I was looking everywhere for you. I wanted to tell you that you need to change the code on your door. It sucks."

"You came all this way to tell me the code on my door sucks?" he inquired, glancing at her. "Really?"

"Yeah… You need to get that changed… um… Kit? What's that on your forehead?" She giggled. "Whirlwinds get to you?"

Kit groaned and slammed his head against the mirror he was standing in front of. He glared at his reflection, hands tightening into frustrated fists. "I can't get it off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own 'Written in the Stars' (Tinie Tempah does), 'Don't Stop Believin'(by Journey) or 'You Can't Touch This'(MC Hammer). I still don't own Star Wars either. How sad :(<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. THIS could go either way

**Here I am! BAM! Chapter 9! Now, I'm going to try and do a vote for what happens after this chapter, so please comment and let me know what you think! (more info at the bottom of the story)**

**Aalyakit: I put some thought into that, and you're right. Saesee probably would've seen that stuff coming... so I put some thought into it and came up with something that'll hopefully be a good excuse. Lol. SO GLAD you like my story! I love your positive feedback! And fyi, the three songs Kit was singing were the songs my ipod played when I put it on shuffle. I'm SO origional! *sarcasm* Lol XD**

**Linnup: I totally love that idea! The ice one, I mean. I'm using it in one of my upcoming chapters XD "a fork with an identity crisis" LOL! Thanks for your review :) It made me smile as usual. One question though... Mace golf? Can you explain? XD **

**Laureas: Yes... Anakin is very into making Mace do all of the work. Wait until Ahsoka joins the team! Mace isn't going to be much of the leader anymore... poor thing XD He really doesn't know what he's getting himself into! I love your "*smacks Anakin upside the head and glares at Mace*" thing. I get just as much humor out of you guys' comments as you (hopefully) do reading the story XD Thanks!**

**Alright... let chapter 9 begin! XD**

* * *

><p>"Where's Saesee?" Kit demanded, pacing back and fourth furiously. "Where is he?"<p>

"He's still on that mission," Aalya reminded him gently. "He won't be back until tomorrow at best."

"Kriff!" Kit cried, kicking the wall. "We're losing! Does nobody else see that? LOSING!"

"Calm yourself," Plo scolded. "Just because they've had a couple of victories doesn't mean that they're 'winning'. We still have the upper hand."

"Oh, give me a break," Kit grumbled. "Ever since they… well… erm… never mind. You know what I'm talking about."

Shaak grinned mischievously, casting a smile around the room. "Mace recorded you singing in the shower? We know." Chuckles rippled throughout the room, coming from everyone except Kit, who was leaning against the wall, wiping at his forehead with his sleeve. The marking from a couple days ago hadn't fully faded yet.

"You guys aren't being very supportive," he grumbled.

"Did you expect us to be?" Ki Ada grumbled. "How is it that, despite the fact that we greatly outnumber the winds, we're _still_ struggling this much?"

"It's getting out of hand a little bit," Kit complained in reply. "I can't even drink water without questioning what they did to it! Just yesterday they sabotaged my drink. Now I'm going to go anorexic because I'm afraid to eat."

"They _never_ leave me alone," Aalya added. "There was a huge spider in my bed last night…" she shivered involuntarily. "It wasn't even a fake spider; no! They HAD to use a real one. Now there's a video of me screaming in slow motion online for the galaxy to see."

Kit shook his head to himself. "You screamed over a spider?"

"It was the size of my hand!"

Kit only sighed. "What about you, Obi-Wan?" He finally asked. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Two things," Obi-Wan replied, as he stood from where he was meditating and approached Kit. "First of all, I've realized as of the day before yesterday just how much I appreciate my hair."

"That's kind of random," Kit replied. "Why?"

Obi-Wan brushed his hair away from his jaw line with his hand, revealing a very familiar 'PWND' mark. "They got me too."

Kit laughed in spite of himself. "Glad it's not only me. What's the second thing?"

Obi-Wan gestured for everyone to get closer together, just in case one of the Whirlwinds was listening in. After everyone gathered into a tight circle, he spoke.

"I think it's about time," he said simply. The others glanced at each other, unsure of whether to agree or not.

"You do realize," Kit replied, "we're not planning on doing this unless it's an emergency. It's cruel and mean and kind of goes past the line of 'prank'."

"It's necessary. This IS an emergency," Obi-Wan objected.

"I don't think…" Kit started, but froze mid-sentence. "Did anybody else hear that…?"

The others glanced anxiously around the room. Each one of them had been pranked at least once in the past few days. When there was an unexplained sound, everyone was on edge.

Aalya looked up at the air vent on the ceiling. "It sounded like it was coming from up there…"

As she spoke, completely out of nowhere, Anakin appeared from the shaft, jumping to the ground with a very overused smug grin on his face. "Hello, Fists," he greeted mockingly.

"Is this a special occasion?" Kit asked. "Usually you run away and hide when you're about to prank someone. You're actually coming face to face for once? Impressive."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm not about to prank you."

"Oh really?" Kit crossed his arms and stared at Anakin sarcastically.

"I just came down here to check on you guys," he replied mysteriously.

"For what reason?" Shaak demanded. "Ridicule?"

"Pretty much," he replied. "Long story short, Mace has something you guys probably want back. I came to see your reactions."

A silence swept through the room. No one recalled missing anything; perhaps he was bluffing. Maybe he wanted them to freak out and search the building for something that was never lost in the first place, Kit reasoned to himself.

"Nice try," he replied out loud. "Clever trick, but we're not that dumb."

"Missing, nothing is," Yoda informed Anakin, suppressing his irritation in a Yoda kind of way. "Leave, you must. Holding a meeting, we are."

"Are you _sure _nothing's missing?" Anakin replied as he walked toward the door. "because I'm pretty sure you are all missing something valuable of yours. Hm. Never mind. If you don't believe me, you'll figure it out on your own when you need it."

_When we need it? _Kit thought. His stomach lurched at the first thing that came into his mind. It couldn't be. There was no way even Mace Windu could manage something like that. Very slowly, Kit looked down at his hip where his lightsaber was SUPPOSED to be.

"Anakin…" he spat slowly through his teeth. "Where… is… it?"

Anakin chuckled. "I told you already; I don't have it. Well, I don't have THEM, actually." He paused, smiling at the dumbstruck faces all staring intently at him. "Wait for it… wait for it…"

The realization came to the rest of the group at once. Not a single one of them had a lightsaber with them, not even Yoda. Expressions of horror, anger, frustration… all turned to the jedi knight in the doorway.

"ANAKIN!"

"It wasn't me!" he objected in a fit of laughter as he dashed out of the room. "It was Mace! It was all Mace!"

Aalya stomped her foot in frustration. "Well, that's it!" she huffed, seething. "I agree with Obi-Wan. This has officially crossed the line!"

Kit smiled.

"What?" she demanded, kicking at the ground.

"That was the most adorable temper tantrum I've ever seen."

"Not now, Kit," she grumbled.

Obi-Wan nodded ponderingly. "I'm still all for the idea."

"At this point," Ki Adi added, "I am too."

"Same," grumbled Plo.

"Absolutely," Shaak confirmed.

"Alright then," Kit decided. "It sounds unanimous. What do you say, master Yoda?"

"Work, this plan will not," he replied skeptically. "Know that, you all should. Smarter then you give credit for, Master Windu is."

"He hasn't showed it," Kit disagreed.

"Very well," Yoda replied with a sigh. "Agree with this, I do not, but do what you want, you may."

Kit turned to Aalya with a grin. "Why don't you go find your friend and bring her in?"

Aalya nodded. "Absolutely," she replied as she ran off.

Nobody spoke for the ten minutes that Aalya was gone. They were too occupied in the anxious wait for her return. All restless eyes moved in the same alternating pattern between staring at the floor and fixing a gaze onto the doorway. The outcome of this plan of theirs was completely impossible to foresee, which understandable put everyone on edge; it was rare for a group of jedi masters to behave so spontaneously.

"What's taking so long?" Kit demanded right as a pounding was heard on the door. Kit grinned. "That was convenient. COME IN!"

"LET ME IN!" Aalya replied from outside. "YOU CHANGED THE STUPID CODE!"

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?" Kit replied, walking toward the door.

"Let me in RIGHT NOW or I'm going to rip your headtails off!"

"Woah. Violent," Kit replied as he opened the door for her. "You could have asked nicely."

"Thank you!" Aalya chimed sweetly as she walked in and resumed her position at the foot of Kit's bed.

A few moments later, a young, stunningly beautiful Korun woman entered, smiling shyly at the authority figures before her. All of the male jedi in the room of all species looked at her appreciatively. Kit spoke for all of them by wolf-whistling.

"Alright," Aalya said stiffly. "Does everyone still agree with the plan?"

"Work, this certainly will," Yoda said with a grin.

"Let's go over the plan," Kit offered. "What's your name, first of all?"

"Serena," she replied, "and I already know the plan. If Aalya told me correctly… I'm supposed to pretend to be in love with master Windu, right?"

"That's right," Kit confirmed.

"So," she continued, "we get into a little fake relationship and I get a bunch of information and stuff?"

"Get whatever you can from the opportunity," Kit corrected. "It sounds like you know what you're doing."

Serena nodded. "I think I can do that. Isn't it not allowed though?"

Kit shrugged. "We've been wanting to get rid of the 'no attachment' rule for awhile now anyway."

"Who ever said that?" Ki asked skeptically. "I certainly don't recall it."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Kit, what exactly is your definition of 'we'?"

"A pronoun referring to myself and at least one other person… why? Is there another definition I'm not aware of?"

"Never mind," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "When are we planning on Serena's involvement?"

Kit's smile returned at the question. "Whenever she's ready."

"I'm so ready," Serena replied cheerfully. "I'll be back in a couple of hours; I'll let you know how it goes."

She began to walk away before Obi-Wan stopped her. "One more thing."

She turned, grinning with excitement at her very unique mission. "Yes master Kenobi?"

"If you can find out the location of our weapons, that would be great."

Serena laughed. "I'll see what I can do," she promised as she walked out the door.

"This is going to be fun," Kit said mischievously.

"Agreed," replied Obi-Wan, surprisingly wearing a very similar puckish expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Success or failure? What I plan to do, depending on how many comments I get, is do a vote on it. Please Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, and I can PROMISE you that chapter 10 is going to be EXTREMELY interesting! The battle continues... <strong>


	10. Round 3: Who expected this?

**Tah dah! Chapter 10! This one is kinda... hm... interesting. And slightly long. I've gotten some good feedback though so I think it's ready!**

**Ayy Kaim: Unfortunately, Kit can be pwned :( Don't worry. Saesee is coming in the next chapter, as is the Flying Fist's comeback. Until then, hope you enjoy this one!**

**Linnup: Mm... you shall see. You shall see. It doesn't say (until the bottom of this chapter) But the whirlwinds are winning at the moment... not by much, though. There isn't a set score as of right now... Would it be better if there was?**

**Anonymous: Thank you :) I have plans, but I'm considering your idea as well. We'll have to see where it goes XD Glad you like it!**

**Thewayfaringstrangers: Your idea was excellent. Too excellent. LOL! Be honored; I'm using it XD Lol, thank you SO MUCH for the idea, seriously. Hope you like what I did with it!**

**Laureas: Yes... this desperate idea of theirs is going to backfire, alright. Wait and see, though. It's kind of... interesting ;) Anakin's revenge on Mace... hm... you'll see that in a later chapter (perhaps 12 or 13) but for a slightly... different reason. Wait and seeeeeeee XD**

**Stargirl: Thanks for your feedback! I'm waiting for the right moment for a threeway to begin... sort of playing it by ear. It's totally possible, though! For now, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>This should be interesting… <em>Mace thought as he walked nonchalantly out of Obi-Wan's room, in a manner as if he owned it. This was going to be one of the better pranks. Perhaps one of the best. He had to give some credit to Anakin, however. It _was _his idea in the first place.  
>"I'm just the one doing the dirty work," he grumbled aloud. In truth, it seemed that Anakin very seldom took the heat from any aspect of the war. He was rather manipulative that way. Mace sighed at himself and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to contemplate Anakin's actions… or lack there of. He had to focus at the present situation: getting the heck out of there before he was caught.<p>

"Master Windu," a timid, unfamiliar voice called. Mace froze, perplexed at who this visitor could be. It was certainly no voice he had ever heard before. He turned slowly, ready to face the visitor for whatever she… yes she… it was most certainly a female's voice… whatever she wanted from him.

Halfway through his turn, just as he caught a glimpse of her, his whole focus changed into forcing himself not to stare. _This isn't happening… _he thought, wondering at first whether he said it out loud or not. _This is not happening… _

"Master Windu?" she repeated, trying to look into his eyes. Mace's goal was the exact opposite. He stared at the ground… the wall… behind him… that painting, that stain on the rug, the ceiling tiles… _anything_.

"Yes?" he choked out, straightening his posture and staring down the hallway as if he was late to something urgent. "Can I help you?"

"I just need a moment of your time, if you have some to spare," she replied kindly, smiling genuinely.

_Where did she come from? _he asked himself. The feeling of his accelerating heartbeat in his chest was almost painful; it was torturous. The worst part was, it wasn't him. Whatever it was that made him feel compelled to speak to her… he couldn't fight it.

"Alright," he said, still refusing to meet her gaze. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" The thought floating around in his mind, finally coming out verbally.

"Serena," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it once. "Just call me Serena."

_It's time to use logic, _he decided. _When has any visitor ever come to me? Me! It's usually Obi-Wan or Anakin or… oh… OH! _He wanted to kick himself for not catching it right away. A set up. Of course it was a set up. The Fists wanted this to happen. Serena was their spy. Mace sighed, frustrated with himself more then anything. How could he counter this?

"Are you alright?" Serena tipped her head slightly to the side, appearing to be legitimately concerned.

"I apologize," Mace replied, looking her in her beautiful golden brown eyes for the first time. "Forgive me; I've never had a visitor so…" he paused, unsure of whether to continue or not.

"So... what?" she asked in reply. "What is it?"

_Play the part, _he encouraged himself. "Well, I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell you that you are remarkably… beautiful." _That sounded alright. I can go with that. _

"Well…" she smiled at him, a little more confidently then before.

What was there to gain from faking ignorance? …Besides entertainment, at best. Mace gazed into her eyes silently, waiting for her to try her next scripted move.

* * *

><p><em>This is perfect! <em>Serena thought elatedly. _It's actually working! _

Or… was it?

It was so difficult to focus on the job when she was speaking to him face to face. It was nothing like what she was practicing for. He seemed so calm, so innocent. Was it really he who was performing all of these clever little tricks and pranks behind the Flying Fist's backs? It couldn't be possible!

"So Serena," Mace said softly, almost… flirtingly? "You never answered my questions."

"Where I come from," she stammered, suddenly feeling like the victim in this scenario, "is none of your business. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Would it be about what I was doing in master Kenobi's room perchance?"

"Maybe," she replied, trying to pull herself through the awkward situation she was going through. "Why? Was it bad?"

"Wait and see," Mace replied mysteriously. _That's _what it was that attracted her to him. He was so perplexing… and she loved it.

"I don't like surprises," she managed to reply smoothly, and to her astonishment, equally flirtatiously. _This wasn't part of the plan, _she reminded herself, but it seemed too late. There was something in the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her. She was failing the mission. _She_ was falling for _him._

Mace fidgeted slightly. It was such a difficult concept to grasp; he _was_ attracted to her, yet everything flirtatious he said was part of the act. He was fond of her, but at the same time, he wasn't.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it amusing once you see it for yourself," he replied, taking a step toward her before turning and beginning to walk away. "In the meantime, there is much else that needs to be done."

"Wait," Serena heard herself say in response. "I… where are you going? What are you going to do? Can I accompany you?"

"Ok," he replied, unsure of the outcome. "I'm just headed to my room for a bit. I need to speak to Anakin, but you can walk with me if you wish."

She nodded eagerly. "I'd love to," she replied as she trotted up to his side before slowing into a brisk walk to match his pace. "So as I was saying," she said, nonchalantly brushing her hand against his as they walked, "I'd really like to know what you were doing. You have me curious now."

He stopped walking at turned to face her, reminding himself that this was all an act. "You know, as appealing as you are, you sure are a nosy one."

"Thank you," she replied, her heart fluttering. "For thinking I'm pretty, I mean."

They walked silently for awhile, Mace looking ahead with his normal expression and gait, while Serena walked rather proudly by his side, occasionally glancing his way, taking in his presence.

When they had nearly arrived at Mace's room, he turned to her randomly, with a question he'd been waiting to ask.

"Do you know Kit Fisto?"

"Of course I know him," she answered.

"How much do you know?"

She knew she shouldn't respond. She knew it was a bad idea… but how could he mean any harm by it? She was still getting _her _information, right?

"What do you want to know?"

"His plans, mostly… but I wouldn't expect you to know any of that." He leaned against the wall, gazing at her with eyes glistening from the ceiling lights. She wanted him… and she wanted to help him win, she realized.

"Kit found out the pass code to your room. He's planning on sabotaging your stuff… He's probably going to paint the walls purple while he's at it, knowing him."

"I wouldn't doubt that," he replied coolly as he resumed walking.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer until he stopped outside of his quarters and started punching numbers into the pad. "Changing my pass code… and arming the security system when the old one is entered."

Serena found herself laughing. She had a strong desire to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. She wanted it more then anything.

Mace, however, had something else in mind.

He was focused on winning, and with he help of this pathetic love struck girl who so immensely longed for his attention, he could. It would be so easy. He took a step toward her, sensing her desires. He would give her what she wanted if she gave him what he wanted. He placed a hand on her cheek. He had only just met her, but he didn't have to say anything. It was silent communication, he realized as he finally leaned closer and kissed her.

For Serena, time stopped moving in her perfect moment. She couldn't even believe it was happening. She closed her eyes lightly and kissed him back. It was appalling what Mace was doing to her, but he couldn't have cared less. He pulled away very abruptly and retreated to his room, without looking back at his desperate puppet. Perhaps Anakin wasn't the manipulative one after all.

"I'm not in love with her," Mace told himself over and over in the safety of his room. "It's for the win… the win…"

* * *

><p>"What did you find out?" Kit asked eagerly the following morning. "Did he fall for you?"<p>

Serena smiled half-heartedly. "Actually, yes he did."

"Awesome!" Kit exclaimed, elated. "You're the best, Serena. You amaze me! How did you do it?"

"I… don't know." She stared at the ground. "He just kind of… I don't know."

"Did you find out where our lightsabers are?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything. Don't worry; I'll work on it. It's all a matter of time…" _before I wind up joining his side… _

"Cool, cool. Take your time. As long as you're trying… but… are you _sure_ he fell for you?" Kit looked a little concerned. "If he's not interested, you're never going to get the information we need."

"He kissed me," she informed him. "Just before we departed."

"You must be a good actor," Kit commended, shocked at the news. "I can't imagine Mace falling in love after knowing a girl for… what? Thirty minutes? Actually, I can't see him falling in love at all."

"Not that hard, really," she murmured softly, trying to keep her guilty thoughts to herself. She felt drunk from that short, sweet kiss the day before… the feeling was so strong now. Was he using the force to mess with her emotions? It couldn't be. Not Mace. She shook her head.

"There's someone at the door," Kit informed her. "I'll be right back."

Kit walked over to the door curiously and opened it for whoever was waiting outside. When he opened the door, Obi-Wan stepped in, face downcast and hood over his head. He looked furious… and humiliated.

"What happened to you?" Serena asked with concern.

"Kit, we need to step it up," Obi-Wan grumbled, still staring at the ground, a shadow from his hood cast over his face.

"Why?"

"The whirlwinds struck again."

"What did they do to you?" Kit demanded. "Are you ok?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer for the longest time. Embarrassment was radiating off of him. Kit could sense the strong waves of it. "Promise me you won't laugh," he pleaded.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll at least make an effort," Kit replied with a grin.

Obi-Wan sighed and very reluctantly took the hood down from over his head, revealing possible one of the most hilarious images Serena had ever laid eyes on. Kit burst into a wild fit of laughter, bending over with his arms crossed over his stomach. Serena coughed to cover for her laughter, but it didn't last long. She was soon laughing as hard as Kit.

"Stop laughing!" Obi-Wan moaned, putting both hands over his hair, dyed a brilliant, shimmering hot pink. His blushing face was starting to gain a similar hue.

Kit collapsed to the floor in a laughing fit, tears streaking his face. All of the commotion, as it always did, attracted attention. Quite a few jedi sensed the uproar and appeared at Kit's door in a matter of minutes, filled with curiosity.

"What's going on…" Aalya began to ask, but very quickly stopped when she saw for herself. "OBI-WAN, YOUR HAIR IS PINK!" followed, of course, by a shriek of laughter.

Anakin was the first person Obi-Wan noticed. He was standing in the doorway, smirking. "Looking good, master."

"Of all the humiliating things that have ever happened to me…" Obi-Wan trailed off, shaking his head. "Who's responsible?"

"Who do you think?" Mace asked, standing in the doorway with a bottle of pink dye in his hand. "You don't think that _Anakin _is cunning enough to pull that off, do you? Oh, and by the way," he added with a grin, "Whatever you do, do NOT look at Anakin."

What a random statement. Of course, out of curiosity, Obi-Wan instinctively glanced in his former padawan's direction, right as Anakin snapped a picture.

"That's going on the internet!" he exclaimed impishly as he dashed out of the room. Mace chuckled and began to follow, but paused.

"Anakin, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Oh yeah!" He ran back into the room, tossing the camera into Mace's hands and approaching his humiliated former mentor gleefully.

"Don't miss this time," Mace warned.

"I won't," Anakin promised as he stamped 'PWND' to Obi-Wan's forehead.

"That'll do," Mace said approvingly. "Come, Skywalker."

"Another point for us," Anakin cried excitedly. "WE'RE WINNING!"

"I'm aware," Mace replied, supressing his equal excitement with a calm gaze.

Serena took a moment to watch Mace depart before returning her focus to the hilarious scene before her. "What happened to respectable jedi?" she wondered out loud, laughing. "Where did they go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Mace. *shakes head* You're about to get it. You're REALLY about to get it. Like... yeah. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 11 coming soon! Please review for ideas/suggestions! Thanks!**


	11. Give Me My Weapon Back!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for your patience; I didn't have much internet access while I was away on Christmas break, so it was near impossible to stay updated. Anyway, here it is. Hopefully chapter 12 will come shortly after, cause I would hate to keep you guys in a cliff hanger. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Thewayfaringstrangers: Glad you liked it. I wanted to put a little twist in chapter 10, so Serena is kind of a double agent now. That should be fun.**

**Ayy Kaim: Sorry Sorry SORRY! I'll try to update faster from now on ;) Yeah, Serena's not very intelligent. Oh well. I need a character like her who actually likes Mace, since nobody else does XD I MIGHT bring Boba in eventually, but I don't know yet. We'll see where the story goes.**

**Firezenzizenzizenzic: First of all, your username is hard to repeat. Lol. Yes. Oh heck yes. Mace is about to get seriously pwned. Chapter 12. It's all planned out ;)**

**Linnup: Sorry about the sappy stuff. I was thinking of changing it, but I was too eager to post the next chapter so I could move on. Serena is introduced. Her intentions are introduced. There will be minimum mush for the rest of the story. Promise. The story is kind of AU, so there's no wars or anything going on, but Anakin is a jedi knight, so if we're going by those years, it would be around the Clone Wars time. **

**Aalyakit: *clap* Yes. Mace will be pwned. Serena... I don't know. I'm not sure exactly where to take this character in the long run, but for now she's very... hm... she's probably going to cause some pain to the Flying Fists, cause they don't know she's against them. They probably won't for a long time. **

**EmeraldEyedJedi: Glad you liked my story! Hope you will continue reading it! I love fans who comment! It makes me happy! :)**

**Stargirl: Yeah... after what happens to Mace in chapter 12... well... you'll see. Let's just say I DONT think Anakin will be on Mace's side for long. Thanks for your comment!**

**Laueas: Like I said to Stargirl, ^^ after what happens to Mace, there will be a lot of... changing of sides. You will probably be satisfied with how it turns out.**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kit demanded once again, nodding approval for Saesee and Ki to twist Mace's arms tighter behind his back… which they seemed more than willing to do. Mace cringed, glaring at each of them individually with his very well-known, life-threatening gaze. It seemed far <em>less<em> threatening, however, considering he was now lifted several inches off of the ground, dangling vulnerably.

"You have yet to tell me what you're looking for, Fisto," he finally grumbled in reply, trying to shift into a less painful position. This was the first invasion into his room that Serena had failed to warn him about. Perhaps he was depending on her help a little too much.

"You know what we want," Kit said calmly.

"What?" Mace asked, faking ignorance. "_What_ do you want?"

Kit sighed, growing frustrated. "Tuna kriffin' sandwiches," he spat sarcastically. "What do you THINK we're here for?"

"I'm sorry," Mace said, trying his best not to sound like he was in pain. "I'm not particularly fond of tuna. I can't help you."

"Where are our kriffing lightsabers?" Kit demanded, so close to Mace that they could feel the warmth of each other's breath on their faces.

"Well," Mace said through gritted teeth, "I _could _tell you… that is, if you eased up of the sarcasm and foul language… and less strain on my deltoids would be great too; just saying."

Kit glanced at Saesee. "Is he… telling the truth? Can you tell…?"

Saesee paused for a moment, fixing his entire focus on Mace. He seemed slightly bemused, but gave Kit a confirming nod. "He is."

"In that case," Kit replied reluctantly, "put him down. We _really _need our weapons back."

Mace sighed inaudibly with relief when his feet touched the ground. "Thank you."

"You're not welcome," Kit said, almost emotionlessly. "Now, where are they?"

Mace shrugged. "I don't think I can tell you," he replied, backing towards the door. "You see… that will give your team the upper hand again. I can't really afford that right now."

"Are you kidding me?" Kit shouted, loosing the little bit of patience he had left. "You said you would tell us! Of all the things you are, I know you're NOT a liar!"

"This is true," Saesee said with a nod. "Unless you have some sort of crafty loophole in mind, you lied to us."

"I _did_ tell the truth," Mace objected. "I didn't say that I would tell you. I said I COULD tell you. In other words, I'm capable of revealing the destination; I'm just not going to."

"There it is," Saesee confirmed. "Called it."

Aayla groaned. "Somebody really needs to make him suffer."

"We will," Kit replied with gritted teeth, watching Mace escape. "Let's start now, shall we?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. We should," he said quickly, beginning a quick search through Mace's room for something in particular. After only a few short moments of searching, he nodded with satisfaction and threw all of Mace's clothing over his shoulder.

"Where are you going with all that?" Kit asked, tipping his head to one side.

"I never thought that I would say this," Obi-Wan replied, "but it's payback time." He stormed out of the room before anybody could ask for an explanation, although Saesee had a general idea.

"I'll bet he's going to dye Mace's clothes pink," he said with a grin.

"Payback indeed," Kit chuckled. "Gotta love it."

Yoda looked from one jedi to another. Even he had a scowl replacing the normally serene expression on his face. "Enough payback, that is not. More ideas, we need."

"More ideas, I _have_," Kit replied, ignoring Yoda's death stare. "The fact that he's going to have to wear pink now is just icing on the cake. Before we can continue pranking though… we really need to find our weapons."

Serena nodded nervously. It was harder to fake being on the Flying Fist's side when there was a mind reader in the room. Perhaps it would be wise not to speak.

"How do we propose to do that?" Plo asked, crossing his arms and staring at the door impatiently.

"Trust me," Kit replied. "It'll be easy. We just need a _really _good actor."

"Um… actress?" Aayla suggested, pointing to herself. "What do you need me to do?"

Kit grinned. "Here's the plan."

* * *

><p>Mace cringed. He could sense them; they were following him. To avoid them in the most unobvious fashion possible, he strode briskly into one of the gardens and sat down in the artificially grown grass. He began to meditate, secretly in hopes that Kit would at least have enough dignity to leave him alone during meditation.<p>

Of course not. He cringed again as Kit came speed-walking into the garden and approached, getting uncomfortably close.

"Hey Mace, what's with the face? Oh wow. That rhymes. I like it!"

"What do you want, Fisto?" Mace asked tensely, forcing composure with every fiber in his being.

"Why would you even ask that? What do you _think_ I want?"

"To annoy me," Mace grumbled, glancing sideways.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Somebody has to. Anyway, I came here for my weapon. It's not funny anymore. Where is it?"

"I didn't tell you before, and I'm not telling you now." Mace stood up and paced. "Why don't you just look for it yourself?"

"As if I haven't. You're being really immature. Just give me my weapon before something bad happens."

Mace opened his mouth to retaliate, but before he got the opportunity, Aayla burst into the room. She was covered in blood, and she was dragging one leg at an odd angle as if she couldn't walk on it. Panicked tears were streaking her face, and her whole figure was trembling.

"Master Windu!" she shrieked, gripping the doorway for support. "Master Windu, we're under attack!"

"We're _what_?" Mace stared with disbelief for a moment.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" Kit cried, running to Aayla and encouraging her to lie down. "She couldn't defend herself!"

Mace froze when he heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots echoing down the halls. It was a like a nightmare… only it was real. This was actually happening.

"Come with me," he ordered. "Quickly!"

"I have to stay with Aayla!" Kit objected. "She's dying!"

"Alright, alright!" Mace replied, defeated. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere! I mean it!"

"Don't worry," Kit replied as he watched Mace sprint away. "We won't."

Mace was only gone for a couple of minutes before returning with a box under his arm. As quickly as physically possible, he ran to Kit, threw the box open, and took out two lightsabers; one was Kit's and one was Aayla's.

"Where are the others?" Mace asked worriedly as the sound of the gunshots got closer. "They need theirs too."

Kit shrugged, glancing apprehensively at the door. "I don't know! Do you have all of the weapons with you?"

"Yes; they're all in this box."

Kit snatched the box from Mace and looked inside. "Good. Let's go find them. Quickly!"

Mace was about to run out of the room when he heard a giggle. He whirled around to see Aayla standing sturdily, laughing in her shoulder.

"Kit, we got the weapons back. You don't have to act anymore."

"ACT?" Mace gaped at Kit, stunned at first, but the shock dissolved rather quickly into fury.

"You have a point, Aayla. HEY GUYS! WE GOT THE WEAPONS BACK!" In a matter of seconds, the entire team of Flying Fists were in the room, forming a circle around Mace.

"Ready, we are," Yoda said to Kit, smirking.

"What the kriff is going on here?" Mace demanded. "I thought we're under attack!"

"Don't be silly," Shaak replied. "Of course we aren't. Who would be attacking us?"

Kit's smile broadened. "Commence the Flying Fist retribution!" he announced, pointing at Mace for dramatic effect. The whole team sprang on top of Mace, pinning him to the ground, while Kit motioned secretively to Aayla. She nodded and ran off while Kit pulled out a 'Pwned' stamp much like the one Mace and Anakin were in possession of.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mace shouted, attempting escape in every way possible.

"Pwned!" Kit announced as he stamped the word in red, all capital letters across Mace's forehead. "Pwned and defenseless once again!" he added with a laugh. "We need more things to torture you with!"

Mace tightened his hands into fists. It was time to use desperate measures, he realized. It was time to reach into the force. ".Go!" At 'go', he sent a force-push out at them, causing every member to go flying in different directions. Most hit walls or the floor. Kit slammed into a tree, and Saesee went flying through the door and slid into the hallway. Even Yoda was successfully thrown off, and went a good bit farther then everyone else. All eyes turned to the very superior jedi master and he went flying through an open window and plummeting to a platform below.

"Master Yoda!" Kit cried as he ran to the window, staring down at the platform. Yoda was lying sprawled on the ground, motionless, when Anakin approached him. He looked shocked at first, certainly not expecting these odd events of which he was no part of. Not noticing the jedi masters staring down from the window above, he grinned and nonchalantly pulled out a Pwned stamp and pressed it to Yoda's forehead before going on his way.

Everyone continued to stare while Mace stood in the background, equally traumatized.

Obi-Wan was the first person to redirect his attention away from the window and back to Mace. "You killed master Yoda!" Although he hadn't; sooner or later, Yoda moaned and got to his feet, glaring up at the window above.

"You killed Yoda!" Kit repeated, taking a few steps closer. Obi-Wan followed in his lead.

Mace backed up as the others turned and started walking toward him. _This is going to end badly, _he thought as he realized that there was nowhere to run.

* * *

><p><strong>*evil laugh* Chapter 12 is going to be SO FUN to write! Please review! Additional ideas would be awesome!<strong>


	12. Round 4: Epic FAIL

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long; I have reasons that I'm not going to get into right now. Enjoy!**

**Fire: Not sure whether you'll like what I did with this or not. Let me know how you feel about it. Plus, I'd like to know which side you want on top for chapter 13. I have no idea where to go from here. Thanks **

**Ayy Kaim: Sorry for… um… underrated lines? *shrug* Boba is SORT OF coming in but he'll make a much bigger appearance later on. That I can promise you. Anyway, I sort of went with idea 4. Sort of. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**AaylaKit: I'm very random… what can I say? XD Glad you liked chapter 11, and I really hope you like what I did for chapter 12 as well. I had you and your sister in mind when I did this**

**Random Person with no signature: Sorry. I torture everyone. I have a serious love-hate relationship with Mace, so I like to torture him. **

**Linnup: I'll fit Ahsoka in. She appears in this chapter, but not very much. She will, though. Trust me. So you like where this is going? Please let me know, cause this chapter didn't really go as I planned it to. **

**StarGirl: Sorry. Maybe it was hard to follow. I tend to rush when I write these. Padme? Maybe. Ahsoka? Absolutely XD**

**Laureas: I try not to choose favorites with my comments, but yours was! I chuckle every time I read it, because it's SO true. Not really sure how you would feel about this chapter, so be sure to let me know**

* * *

><p>"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" Kit chanted as he trotted down various hallways with his entire team behind him. Slung over his shoulder, tied up in just about every way possible, was the very annoyed and somewhat humiliated Mace Windu.<p>

Mace, being completely immobilized, could really do nothing other then glare menacingly, and silently wish that this would soon end. His eyes were sealed shut, his teeth clenched tightly together, and every muscle in his body tense. This was undoubtedly the most embarrassing thing he'd ever been through, and he had a feeling the Fists were just getting started.

Kit, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. He made sure to cover as many busy hallways as possible. People started, laughed, took pictures… Kit grinned. This was undoubtedly the most _hilarious _thing he'd ever been through… and he was just getting started.

"Kit," Mace tried to say through the duct tape over his mouth. It didn't come out as much more then a muffled noise.

"The Yoda murderer speaks!" Kit cried in response, trying not to laugh. "Thou shalt never speak during thine own sacrifice!"

_What is your PROBLEM? _Mace thought, trying to send it telepathically to Kit, hoping he would get it. Instead of Kit replying, Saesee chuckled.

_This has gone way over the top, master Tinn. You know that, _Mace thought as Aayla joined them and began recording the scene.

Saesee shrugged and walked a little faster until he was beside Kit, who quickly acknowledged him.

"Nobody passes the leader during the march, Saesee."

Saesee grinned and shook his head. "You're insane."

"I'm partially sane," he argued, "more or less. I guess the less is more… anyway, what's up?"

Saesee pondered whatever the heck Kit was trying to say. It didn't make ANY sense. After some thought, he gave up and moved on. "Do you think we're going a little over the top?"

"Do you?" Kit replied.

"Not really."

"Good, because we aren't. Yet. We probably will, though. Until then, do you have any additional ideas on top of our plans?"

_He should have a 'hypocrite' stamp, _Saesee thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He was the only one that knew Serena's feelings for Mace… and Mace's possible feelings for her. After all of the lectures Mace gave people for emotional attachment, he should have 'hypocrite' _tattooed_ to his forehead.

"I'll… let you know if I think of any," he replied aloud. It was all a matter of time.

"Put me down!" Mace tried to shout. Once again, it came out as nothing more then muffled gibberish.

"Yeah," Kit replied to Mace. "I'm tired too. Hold that thought."

Kit increased speed down the next few halls before turning sharply into his room and throwing Mace very carelessly onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kit panted dramatically, plopping down on his bed. "Somebody else carry him. He's too fat."

Mace snorted.

"Where are we taking him?" Obi-Wan asked as he opened Kit's closet and pulled out Mace's newly dyed clothing. Mace, in response to seeing what they had done, immediately flipped out, yelling at the top of his lungs with little success.

"You'll see," Kit replied, shrugging nonchalantly, and very intentionally ignoring Mace.

"I think he's trying to say something," Ki said with a hint of sarcasm, tearing the tape off of Mace's mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mace immediately demanded, staring at the clothing with astonishment.

"Calm down," Kit replied. "It could be worse, you know. What you're wearing isn't pink… yet."

"Yet," Obi-Wan repeated. "I would spray paint YOU pink for what you did to my hair. Unfortunately, Kit won't allow it… and he's apparently the leader."

"Indeed," Kit replied with a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>The next thing Mace remembered was waking up on a strange roof, on a much lower level of Courescant then the jedi temple. He was sitting with his arms tied around a large post. To make matters worse, he was in the center of a large circle of people. Some of them were jedi, but most were ordinary people who stopped to see what was going on. The majority had video cameras.<p>

"He's alive," Kit said with a smirk, approaching. "What's up, Windu? How do you feel?"

"Fine; never better… What's with the pole?" he asked, trying to pull away from it. On top of being effective, his position was extremely uncomfortable.

"Is that all you can come up with?" Kit laughed. "You're sitting on a roof wearing pink, and that's it? Whatever; we have a couple of visitors for you."

The first person who approached was Anakin, who looked thoroughly pissed. At his side was his apprentice, Ahsoka, who actually seemed rather amused; not irritated in the least.

"Skywalker," Mace said quickly, forcing himself to his feet, "I can explain."

"Don't," Anakin replied, clearly frustrated, "There's nothing to explain. I quit."

Mace's eyes widened. "Quit? Are you joining _their_ side now?"

"Of course not!" he replied. "I'm forming my own team. So far it's just me and Ahsoka, but maybe I can convince Obi-Wan to join… eventually. Don't worry, though. You still have your _girlfriend._ I'm sure _she'll_ never leave you."

"Girlfriend?" Kit repeated. "Mace? Girlfriend? _What_?"

"Don't say her name," Mace threatened, "and she's not my girlfriend."

"Alright, fine," Ahsoka replied, grinning. "We won't say anything. That'll just make the Flying Fists interrogate you even worse."

"Nice thinking," Anakin praised. "Very true."

"Actually," Kit interrupted, "we don't have to lift a finger. Mace, you have one more visitor."

Mace stared apprehensively at the very familiar face that appeared from the crowd. Never before had he felt _fear _when facing an opponent, but this was different. This was entirely different. He could feel a chill coursing through his veins as his very young enemy approached.

"Boba," Mace said in a husky whisper. "Boba Fett…"

"Mace Windu," Boba replied, a devious grin forming on his face. "It's about time I come face to face with you."

Mace turned frantically to Kit, the panic he had earlier suppressed was beginning to show through. "This isn't a prank, Fisto! This is…"

"A sacrifice," Kit finished with a grin. "Didn't we already say that?"

"This is insane!" Mace shouted, struggling to get his arms free. "He's going to murder me!"

"No he won't," Kit replied. "Not right away. He's just going to torture you to no end and then ATTEMPT to murder you. We may or may not interfere. It depends on how funny this gets."

Boba took another slow step closer, appearing as though he was savoring this long-awaited moment. "In other words, I'm going to make you suffer as much as you made me suffer a few years ago," he spat.

Mace began madly yanking on the post, trying everything in his power and more to get free. It was all about survival now; pride was out of the question. The sick thing about the whole scenario was the crowd, Mace noticed with disgust. They were laughing; all of them were. He was about to get tortured and possibly killed, and the people around him were _enjoying _it.

"Kit!" Mace shouted desperately, now pushing against the pole with his whole body mass. "Get him out of here! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Kit repeated, starting to feel like he was standing in a torture chamber in a very cliché action movie.

"I beg you!" Mace cried, giving in to the overwhelming panic. "Call it off!"

"For what?" Kit asked, smirking. "Your position on the council and the name of the girl, maybe?"

"For the love of the force! There is NO girl!" Mace shouted. Kit slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"This is going to take awhile, isn't it? Fine, but when you get even more desperate, you're not getting the same deal. Continue, Boba. We're all dying to see this."

Boba paused and gazed at Mace for a moment before looking through his 'instruments of torture'.

"So much for 'anything'," Kit added with a smile.

Mace gazed apprehensively at Boba's every move. _Survival, _he reminded himself, knowing he would most likely regret this.

"Fine! I'll tell you! Right after you get rid of him!"

"Oh, no," Kit replied. "What did I JUST say? The agreement is different now. You have to be my personal servant for one day on top of the first deal."

"Fine!" Mace spat. "Whatever! Just get him out of here! Now!"

Kit shrugged. "Ok," he said with a nod, pressing a button. The moment it was pressed, 'Boba' vanished. The audience erupted in mocking laughter as Mace stood completely speechless, opening his mouth occasionally, but never speaking.

"Well?" Obi-Wan scorned. "It's a very, VERY realistic, high-tech hologram; what do you have to say to that?"

Kit laughed. "Don't ask where we got it, either. Our sources will not be named! However… I do kind of owe Boba 100 credits and have to listen to him swear that he will 'kill you for real soon enough'."

"I…" Mace chocked out. "I… but you… he… kriff. I really hate you guys right now."

"Hate?" Aayla repeated. "Strong word."

"All the more reason for this," Saesee added, walking up to Mace and stamping 'HYPOCRITE' next to 'PWNED' in the same bold red letters.

"Now," Ki said, crossing his arms. "The girl."

Mace sighed, knowing there was no way around this. "Serena, but we aren't… romantically involved. That's absurd."

"Suuuuure," Kit replied. "And your position on the council?"

"All yours," Mace grumbled as Plo unchained him from the pole. "You're not going to get away with this, though. I WILL get you back," he added threateningly.

"Whatever you say, personal servant," Kit chuckled before gesturing for the others to follow him. "Let's go plan… stuff. We have two enemies now."

Anakin smirked at the comment, but said nothing. Instead, he leaned against the pole Mace was previously chained to and waited patiently for everyone but Obi-Wan to leave.

"Come on, master," he said as Obi-Wan was preparing his ship to go, "you know you want to join us."

"No I don't," he replied.

"Yeah you do," Ahsoka argued.

"What's in it for me?" Obi-Wan challenged. "The team I'm in now outnumbers yours by a long shot. There's no way…"

Anakin interrupted before his former mentor could continue. "We have hair dye remover."

"Deal," Obi-Wan replied quickly, snatching the bottle Anakin held in his hand. "You're a good negotiator, Anakin," he added.

"I learned from the best," was the simple reply. "Now let's go; we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p><strong>I need ideas for chapter 13! Please review! Thanks! <strong>


	13. Bad Move

**Here it is! Finally! Now, HOPEFULLY, chapter 14 won't take as long to write. It could very possibly be the longest one yet, though, because there's going to be a lot going on at once. (evil laugh) Anyway, hope you like this one! There's a lot more dialogue then other stuff, and it's a little shorter, but still. This chapter is what leads up to a lot of action. Enjoy!**

**There is a disclaimer in this one but I'm putting it on the bottom.**

**Aaylakit: "My name is Boba Fett. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Literally, I was laughing uncontrollably for about ten minutes after I read that line! I might use it, actually. This chapter involves... um... Kit getting semi-pwned FOR THE PURPOSE of chapter 14. You'll see. I really think you're going to like where this goes. I DONT KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN THOUGH! The Skies (unofficial name) or the Fists! **

**Anonymous: Maybe I will include Jar-Jar. We'll see how the story goes from chapter 14 on. Glad you like it, and you're review really helped shape this chapter, because I almost overlooked Mace being Kit's personal servant for a day XD**

**Star Girl: I brought Yoda's name back in this chapter just for you, and he's going to be back by the next chapter so he won't miss the fun! :)**

**Thewayfaringstrangers: I've never hated Mace. Honestly, I haven't. (and Mace says: "Yeah right!") I am definitely going to use that idea, not next chapter, but soon. I really, really want to! It's too good to pass up, so yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**Linnup: Please don't bash my head with a plastic lightsaber! Lol seriously, I'm doing my best XD Force-cancelling plant... yeah... I like it. It might end up being used on all of them so no more 'killing Yoda' type incidents happen. I'm under the impression that you don't like Serena (I don't think anyone does but I've noticed it a lot from you) So I really really think you'll like next chapter!**

**Ayy Kaim: Hm... you don't like Serena either. Good. Good. *evil laugh* Chapter 14, I feel, will be very successful. It's already partially written, and the creative juices are flowing for once. Boba is coming in. Soon. In fact, he's coming in now. His role is huge, I promise. Thanks for the great ideas!**

**Laureas: I really don't know yet who will ultimately win. It probably won't be Mace, because I don't think anyone would like that much, but I'm really on the fence here between Kit and Anakin's teams. It's not easy, believe me. Half of the reviewers want it one way and half prefer the other. Mace WILL get more grief, especially after his cheap shot... oops. I'm giving it away. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>"How is it now?" Obi-Wan asked jadedly, toweling his hair dry. "Is there any pink left?"<p>

Anakin and Ahsoka approached to take a closer look.

"I think you're good, master," Anakin confirmed. "It's red again."

"Auburn," Obi-Wan corrected, chucking the towel at Anakin's face.

Ahsoka grinned and shook her head at Obi-Wan dismissively. "You're touchy."

"Let's argue about this later," Obi-Wan suggested, avoiding the spotlight as best as possible. "Do either of you have plans yet?"

"Oh, come on master!" Anakin replied, turning to face Obi-Wan with a dead-serious expression on his face. "When have I ever NOT had a plan?"

Obi-Wan put his hand on his chin and smirked. "Well, let's see. Why don't we start from the beginning and go from there. When have you ever _not_ had a plan…? I think I'm going to go with… hmm… always."

"Exactly," Anakin replied. "There's the answer to your question."

"Plain and simple," Ahsoka added. "You of all people shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Are we going to plan or what? There's work to be done."

"Sure," Ahsoka replied. "I have a couple of ideas myself."

Anakin perked up with interest. "We're listening."

"First off," she began, "I know the perfect way to get rid of Serena for good."

"Great!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "She's _extremely _frustrating."

"I know," Ahsoka agreed. "It'll be a long process, but it'll work."

"That's all that matters," Anakin said. "What do you have in mind?"

"The entire thing is right here," she replied, showing them a full, very detailed diagram of the plan. "If we execute it tomorrow, we'll have Serena either on our side or out of the picture completely in no time at all."

"This is genius," Obi-Wan murmured. "I like it. A lot."

"Let's do it then," Anakin confirmed. "First thing tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Ahsoka replied, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Slave," Kit called, gesturing toward Mace. "Come here!"<p>

Mace rolled his eyes, making sure that Kit could see it. "What do you want now?" he replied, cringing.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm also tired, so I really don't feel like getting my own food, ok? Ok." Kit added. "Pwning requires a lot of energy."

"So does being pwned," Mace grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good," Kit said, snapping his fingers impatiently. "Go get some food then. I only get to take advantage of having a servant for twenty four hours, you know."

"What do you want, dare I ask? Sushi? Or 'tuna kriffin' sandwiches' as you would say?"

Kit's gaze hardened. "I was going to say pizza, actually. Don't be speciesist."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "That isn't even a word."

"I made it a word. Stereotypes against a certain species: speciesist. Deal."

"Alright," Mace replied, frustrated and defeated. "I'll get your stupid pizza."

"When you get back," Kit called, "My team and I would really like some entertainment, so you might want to start thinking about how you're going to accomplish that."

"Is this really happening right now?" Mace grumbled as he trudged grudgingly out of the room, casting Kit a threatening 'just you wait' glare that he was quite famous for. Kit sneered, anything but demoralized at Mace's empty threat.

As soon as he was gone, Aayla tapped Kit tentatively on the shoulder. "You know he's probably going to poison it right?"

Kit nodded, grinning smugly. "Sure do," he replied, glancing around the room to ensure that they were alone before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing. "Not to worry, love. I'm smarter then I look."

Aayla snorted. "Sometimes."

"When am I not?" he asked, pretending to take offense.

"When you kiss me in a room that has security cameras in it."

Kit laughed. "They're disarmed."

"Oh… ok. You're smart."

Only a few minutes had passed before Mace returned, griping a pizza box tightly, with an icy gaze in his eyes.

"Here. If you need anything else, please hesitate to ask."

Kit laughed. "You sound like squidward!"

"Who?" Mace replied, cocking his head slightly to the side. "A relative of yours?"

Kit fell silent. Aayla bit her lip to refrain from laughter. Mace was still dead serious.

"You…" Kit stuttered. "He… but… THAT'S SPECIESIST!"

"What other assumption could I come to?" Mace asked, putting the pizza down in front of Kit. "It could be worse. I could have called you fish-man too."

Kit's jaw dropped. "Wow. Really? Did you really just go there?"

"He went there," Aayla confirmed, nodding expressionlessly.

"You're seriously asking to be punched right now. You know how I feel about speciesism."

"I don't think that's a word either, fish-man," Mace answered.

Kit glanced down at the pizza, and then back at Mace. "I'm not eating this. Not until you do."

"You think I poisoned it?" Mace looked taken aback. "Why would I do that?"

"Why question it? You're stalling because you know that you did and you don't want to eat it yourself because it'll kill you."

"Kit, I seriously didn't poison your food. See? Look." He took a slice of pizza from the box and ate it. "It's completely fine."

"Works for me, I suppose," Kit finally replied, taking a piece of his own and eating it. "Good to know that I won't be puking up my own blood and dying tonight while everyone else is asleep."

"Come on now. Poisoning is for cowards." Mace turned to leave while Kit was eating.

"Don't go yet. Entertainment, remember?"

Mace sighed. "I need to go find something. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left the room without another objection from Kit, casually walked down the first hallway, and then ran from there, all the way back to his room. There wasn't much time. He made sure the door was shut and locked behind him as he strode to his bed and pulled out a box from underneath it.

"Call me a coward," he murmured under his breath as he pulled out a test tube with a dark fluid in it. "At this point in the war, I could care less," he added, drinking the contents.

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Kit demanded, pacing back and forth. Three hours had passed, and there was no sign of Mace. "If he broke the deal, I'm forming a temporary truce with the Skies and we're going to annihilate him."<p>

"Are you alright?" Ki asked, concerned. "You look terrible."

"Never better," Kit replied, rubbing his temples. "I just have a headache. Probably from all this drama."

"You should rest," Aayla suggested, tugging on his arm. "You've been working too hard."

"I can't rest now. We have to…" he broke off, swaying a little bit, but catching himself and leaning against the wall for support. "We have to find out where… Mace went…"

"We really shouldn't worry about that now," Saesee urged. "It's not as important as you are."

Aayla nodded in agreement. "I think you're getting sick. You _need to_ rest."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, trying to straighten his posture. "Now… Shaak, I'm appointing you to…" he paused again, placing a hand firmly on the wall as his vision began to blur. "Find… Mace. Figure out where… he went… and why."

Shaak nodded. "I will," she replied. "Go lie down," she added as she left. "Seriously."

Kit shook his head. "The second issue: has anybody seen master Yoda… since Mace attempted to kill him?"

Ki nodded. "Yes; he's slightly injured from the fall, but he'll be back on his feet in a few days. He also swore revenge on Anakin for the 'PWNED' stamp."

"Good… good that he's alright." Kit put his free hand over his forehead before continuing. "Third issue: what are we going to do about the Skies?"

"Let's wait until we know whether we have to make a truce with them or not," Saesee suggested. "It would be unwise to ask them for help after attacking them."

"What?" Kit was now staring at Saesee with confusion, his head pounding harder then ever, and his legs starting to go weak.

"We really need to get you to a healer," Aayla insisted.

"No, I…" Kit tried to argue, but it was too late. His legs buckled from underneath him, and he fell, unconscious before he could even hit the ground.

"Kit!" Aayla cried, dropping to the ground beside him. "Get a healer in here, now! He's been poisoned," she whispered in realization, feeling like an idiot for not identifying it before.

The whole rest of the team left, leaving Aayla to stay with Kit until they returned with a healer. She sat motionlessly for several long minutes, staring at him with grief… at least until the anger kicked in.

"You will be avenged," she whispered, standing up and pulling out a comlink. "You WILL be avenged," she repeated. "Boba Fett? Boba, come in."

"Who is this?" the young clone replied from the other end.

"Somebody who knows Mace Windu, and where he lives," was all she had to say.

There was a silence on the other end for a very long time before Boba was able to get past his astonishment enough to reply. "Please, continue."

"I want him to suffer just as much as you do," she spat, "but I'll give you the joy of making it happen."

"Good," Boba replied, feeling as though a burden was slowly being lifted off of him. "Just tell me where and when. I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>CANT WAIT to write chapter 14 for you guys; it includes Ahsoka's plan being executed AND Boba's arrival… and some other stuff. You will have to wait and see!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Squidward. Darn **


	14. Karma Strikes Again

**Tah dah! Earlier then I expected! Fyi, this one is WAY longer then the others, but I think it's worth it. If anything, I feel like it might be too short. Oh well. Let me know what you think XD**

**Ayy Kaim: It's so funny watching you and Aaylakit fight on my review page! It's hilarious, plus I always love hearing your stories and ideas. ...I thought of a HILARIOUS idea but I don't know whether or not I should use it. It's one of those things I really only want to tell you and Aaylakit and see how you like it but neither of you have account signatures so maybe you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Aaylakit: You know, you seriously have a point about why Kit should win. It's true; this IS a battle between Kit and Mace, and I personally would really like to see them face off one on one just one more time near the end of the fanfic (whenever that may be). Oh, and you're right; no hologram this time. :)**

**Linnup: Sorry again for taking so long on the last chapter. I tried to be quicker with this one. Anyway, yeah, there are reasons why I would want Anakin's team to win and there are reasons that I really want Kit's team to win. If you saw Aaylakit's post, she actually made a really good point on why Kit's team should win, so I might just have to flip a coin. Oh, and her name is Serena. **

**Knight Benedicta: Mace put poison in the pizza, which you will see the effects of in this chapter. The dark fluid was an antidote because Mace had to 'prove it wasn't poisoned' remember? XD Ah, I'm very glad you like the Kit/Aayla pairing because they're my favorite. Nahdar and Bant? I might. I'd like to. Let's see how the story progresses. I'll probably fit them in.**

**Star Girl: Oh, Mace will get it all right. So will Serena, in a kind of an emotionally cruel way. You'll see. This chapter has to much content to be as short as it is, so it's a little rushed, but by your last review I really think that you will like this one! Padme might make an appearance, just cause Anakin's team needs more people in it. (So does Mace's but hey.)**

**Fire: Mind control! Yes! Mind control! *evil mad scientist sort of laugh* After how much Mace gets tortured in this chapter, he might be inactive for awhile... I'd hate to use mindcontrol on somebody else, but... hahaha... I probably will. I can tell that you're the type that likes random things. You're going to love the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Doesn't <em>anybody <em>know what poisoned him?" Aayla demanded with frustration. "You guys are _healers_! This is your job!"

"We've never seen anything like this before," one of them answered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Whatever it is that was used, it's very new to us."

"Whoever created it is far beyond our skill level," another one added. "My suggestion to you is that you find the creator and get an antidote. Until then, there's really nothing we can do."

Yoda hobbled up to them, a very grave expression on his face. With all that was going on, nobody really noticed his emergence until he spoke.

"Way over the line, master Windu has gone. Pwn him, we must. Soon."

Aayla couldn't help but grin slightly at Yoda's very composed desire to pwn Mace. Not that he was to blame for feeling that way; Mace DID launch him out an open window, after all.

"Don't worry about that," Saesee replied, switching his glance from Kit to Aayla and back. "I think there's a plan already in order."

Aayla also glanced over at her secret lover, who was still out cold. "Yes. I do in fact have a plan. I'm sure you all recall Boba Fett's previous assistance in the war."

The others looked a bit concerned at the name, but all nodded.

"He's… agreed to support us again."

Yoda turned sharply to her, giving her a severe stare down. "How know him, do you?" he demanded. "That come twice, he would?"

"I don't," she admitted, "but Kit does. How they know each other… I don't really know. It would probably be better if that question was left unknown, though."

"Very well," Yoda replied, sighing. "Go with that, I will."

"He's waking up!" a healer announced, pointing to Kit.

Kit shifted violently and shot up into a sitting position, startling everyone in the room. Even Yoda took a step back in alarm.

"Holy mother blarky! Pass the…" Kit shouted before flopping back down. "Blurblurblur… kill it…" he mumbled.

"I don't think that's a good sign," Aayla whispered, putting a hand on Kit's forehead.

Kit immediately pulled away from her touch and burst into another fit. "NO BACON! Get fire! FIRE! Whoosy… shish kabob!"

"Completely lost it, he has," Yoda concluded, shaking his head solemnly. The others, other then Aalya of course, were trying not to chuckle as Kit jumped to his feet and gaped at Yoda.

"MIDGET MAN!"

"DARE you to call me that again, I do!" Yoda shouted, ready to break a bone with his gimer stick.

"Kit!" Aayla scolded, trying desperately to keep him quiet. "It's not his fault, master Yoda. It's the poison."

"You're hot!" Kit exclaimed, pointing at Aayla even though they were only a couple feet apart.

"Calm yourself!" she pleaded, trying to urge him to sit down.

"Frozen bologna?" Kit cried, jumping to his feet again. "Look! A BUTTERFLY!"

One of the healers very tentatively injected a narcotic into Kit's arm, and he was out cold again in seconds. "Very clever of whoever created the chemical," she muttered, analyzing a sample of Kit's blood. "It's as if he has no intellect at all."

"He doesn't," Saesee replied. "There's no 'as if' about it."

Aayla snuck a kiss to Kit's forehead when nobody was looking. Who could have possibly done this to him? She paused for a moment to think about it; somebody smarter then the other healers, who would be willing to help Mace…

Duh.

"Mindy made it," she announced. "I _know _she's capable, and that would explain Mace's access to it."

"Find her, we will," Yoda replied ponderingly, "after Boba's arrival."

"You mean Kit has to stay like this?" Aayla whimpered. "For how long?"

"Until Mace get's pwned," Saesee said through his teeth. "And I think his tattoo should be more then just 'hypocrite' now."

Ki nodded. "I agree. He should have a whole LIST of words tattooed on him; dishonorable, cheater, hypocrite, underhanded schemer… I should probably stop there or else I'll go all night."

"We wouldn't want that," Boba said as he walked in the doorway. "We need to get down to business. Now, who was it who called me here?"

Aayla took a step forward. "Me."

"I have my torture devices," he announced proudly. "I'm ready."

"Good," she replied. "So am I."

* * *

><p>"Supreme Chief to Subordinate," Anakin whispered into his comlink. "Subordinate, do you copy?"<p>

Obi-Wan walked up to him and crossed his arms, unamused. "What is this to you, a secret agent action movie? First of all, there's no need for radio communication when we're only a few yards from each other. Second of all, you have no place to call me the 'subordinate'. If I'm the lesser, what does that make Ahsoka?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Anakin replied, looking around the corner to see if Serena was approaching yet. "Save it for when we aren't on a secret mission."

"We aren't! We're just… never mind." He shook his head, defeated. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Why are you so bitter?" Ahsoka asked as she exited Serena's room and approached them. "You should be excited. We're FINALLY getting Serena out of the picture."

"I used to have a better-organized team," he grumbled. "They were at least tolerable. You guys are just… insane."

"Alright, smart one, then you do the work," Anakin replied, handing Obi-Wan a voice changer. "Have fun."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine. I will. Let me know when to go," he added, walking into Serena's room and pressing himself up against the wall. The darkness helped to hide him as he stood completely still, awaiting her arrival.

"Get ready," Anakin warned, shutting the door and walking casually with Ahsoka by his side. They began a nonchalant conversation as they passed Serena, who was most definitely headed to her quarters. "Be sure to record it, master," Anakin added in a whisper. "I _really _want to see this."

"Will do."

Obi-Wan pulled his hood over his head and pressed himself harder against the wall as Serena entered. She seemed a little befuddled at the fact that the lights wouldn't work, but shrugged it off and proceeded into the dark room, completely oblivious.

_A little closer… _Obi-Wan thought, lightly touching his fingertips to a large button on the remote very skillfully created by Anakin. _Just a few more steps…_

Serena paused and glanced behind her, getting a feeling she wasn't alone. "Hello?" she called uneasily. She mentally scolded herself when Obi-Wan didn't reply, assuming that she was just more jumpy because the room was dark.

Obi-Wan stood ready as she finally stepped into the spot where he wanted her. With a simple touch of the button, the plan was launched into action…

…and so was Serena; literally. The button activated a launch pad Anakin and Ahsoka had installed into the ground, and Serena was propelled into the air, flying the whole length of her room and slamming into the wall on the other side. Obi-Wan bit his lip to suppress a chuckle. This was what she deserved.

"What's going on?" Serena shrieked, now panic-stricken. "Who's there?"

Obi-Wan glanced down at the remote. There were really only a couple of buttons; the plan was very simple. As long as Serena reacted the way the group predicted that she would, things would go rather smoothly from here... and equally hilarious.

Serena forced herself to calm down, limping over to a chair and sitting down to think. There weren't very many suspects, she realized. It couldn't have been Kit. Mace had told her that he would be inactive for awhile. It wasn't likely that the Fists would launch an attack on her for something Mace did… whatever that would be. That narrowed it down to the Skies. It had to be them. What they wanted, she didn't know, but she was confident that this was their doing.

Obi-Wan smirked as Serena sat down. It was all too convenient. With another simple touch of a button, the secret devices implanted in the chair were activated, and chains formed around her wrists, ankles, and loosely around her neck, making her unable to turn around.

Anakin contacted Obi-Wan while Serena was screaming, drowning out their voices. "Should I activate the voice changer now?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "Quickly."

"It's on," Anakin replied. "Is she still freaking out? Can you give me a test?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "She's starting to calm down a bit."

"Woah," Anakin replied. "You sound exactly like him!"

"Good." Obi-Wan turned his comlink off and approached her from behind, so that only his shadow from the light of the doorway was visible to her. His hood was still up over his head, so the shadow was impossible to identify.

"Who is that?" Serena demanded, trying to turn around. "Who are you?"

"Calm yourself," Obi-Wan replied, amazed at how different his voice sounded.

Serena went quiet for a few moments, taking in reality. "Mace? What are you doing? What's going on?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, his shadow reflecting his movement. "I'm going to be honest. You're slowing us down. Now that you aren't getting information from the Fists, you're all but useless. We really don't need you anymore… at all. You're kind of a waste of space."

"What are you saying?" she demanded, struggling harder. "What are you going to do?"

"Not much, really. I'm just telling you that you're off the team. That launch pad was a test. You should have stopped when you sensed danger, but you didn't. All you're doing is harming our progress by lagging a step behind with everything. You're off the team; just be glad I didn't kick you out of the building."

"Macie, what's gotten into you?"

_Macie? _Obi-Wan thought, trying desperately not to laugh. "The nickname isn't necessary. Since you're too stupid to figure it out by now, I never liked you. I was just using you because you were helpful back then… …but now you aren't, so I might as well be honest."

"You were _using _me?" Serena's eyes filled with horror. "You _creep_! You lying, hypocritical jerk!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That pretty much sums it up," he replied as he walked out the door, trying to keep himself from sprinting to his teammates with the news of success… and perhaps also to share Mace's very interesting nickname with them. Instead, he simply walked, containing his anticipation in every way possible.

* * *

><p>"My name is Boba Fett. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Boba repeated those three sentences over and over, as if to recite them. He was waiting impatiently for the Fists to somehow lure Mace into that room, where both he and Aayla could have their revenge. The thought brought a smile to Boba's face; this was all he wanted for the longest time. Now that it was finally happening, there was very little he could do to control his enthusiasm.<p>

"Having fun?" Aayla asked unenthusiastically as she walked into the room. The fire wasn't there anymore, which didn't seem to phase Boba in the least.

"Don't worry about Kit; keep your eye on revenge," he reminded her as he began looking through his torture devices.

"I know," she replied softly. "There's something really, really wrong with him though."

Boba shrugged. "One thing at a time. He'll be taken care of after Mace Windu is. Speaking of which, what do you think is the better plan?" he asked as he began pulling out his instruments. "Death by stabbing, suffocation… maybe poisoning… but that wouldn't be very fun. Dismemberment, maybe… yeah… let's just tear his limbs off."

"Geez, you're really serious about this," Aayla observed.

"I wasn't done," he began to object, but a couple of familiar voices interrupted him.

"He's coming," Aayla noted. Boba started pacing with excitement.

"Which one should I use first?" he asked, partially to her and partially to himself.

"You might be going a LITTLE far with this whole thing…"

He grinned. "Good idea. Flamethrower it is then!"

The voices came closer; close enough to identify words. Aayla gaped in wonder and astonishment at what she heard, thinking at first that she heard wrong.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mace's voice asked skeptically. A very recognizable female voice replied rather coldly.

"You'll see."

Boba held his flamethrower against his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that with him?"

"Serena," Aayla replied, dumbfounded. "I don't think she's taking him to us… it's not possible. She… well… they… um…"

Boba nodded. "They're together? This will be even more fun then I thought."

"No," Serena replied as they entered. She made sure the door was locked behind her before turning to face Boba. "We're not, actually."

Mace's eyes were stuck on Boba for a moment, but slowly drifted to the flamethrower in his hand. "This isn't a hologram, is it?"

"Let ME answer that question for you," Boba replied, punching Mace squarely in the jaw. Mace stumbled backward, stunned by the blow, but quickly retaliated, reaching for his weapon… that wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Serena held up his weapon and waved it around for a moment before putting it away and crossing her arms. "Next time you play this game, you might want to target somebody weaker."

"What game?" Mace demanded, taking a step toward the door.

"Don't try it," Aayla suggested. "You don't have the pass code."

Serena snorted. "We aren't THAT stupid, and neither are you. You know exactly what game I'm talking about!"

"Enough arguing," Boba interjected, turning a knob on the flamethrower until the weapon released a steady stream of fire. "I've wanted to say this to you for so long…"

It took Mace a moment to realize that there was nowhere to run. The room was too small, and there was no way out of it. All he could do was gaze at Boba-the _real _Boba- with that uncharacteristic apprehension returning.

Boba took a step closer, letting Mace back up until he was against the wall. "My name is Boba Fett," he recited, taking another step. "You killed my father." Another step; now Mace could feel the intense heat of the open flame singeing his clothing. "Prepare to die."

Without a moment of hesitation, Mace took off sprinting to the other end of the small room, throwing off his cloak that had very quickly ignited into flames. There had to be somewhere to go; there simply _had _to be!

"Serena! Why are you letting this happen?" Mace cried, trying to use the force to keep Boba away from him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No," Aayla replied. "_She_ hasn't, but Kit has, thanks to you."

"Why do you care so much?" Mace asked, spin-kicking the flamethrower out of the young boy's hands. Boba let out a cry of protest and jumped at Mace, kicking and punching him. "Unless…" Mace continued, cringing from time to time, "you're in love with him, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Aayla spat, picking up the flamethrower on the ground and pointing it in Mace's direction. "What would you say then?"

"I would say…" Mace trailed off, trying not to be intimidated as Boba broke off and began searching for more weapons. "I expected more from both of you."

"That's it!" Aayla screamed, absolutely furious now. "For the love of the force! Boba! Give me the tattoo kit!"

Boba smirked and handed Aayla a case. "You need a license to do that, you know."

"Does it LOOK LIKE I care?" she replied. "Somebody tie him down!"

"My pleasure," Boba replied, seizing the opportunity that Mace was stunned to tie him up to the point where he was completely unable to move. "Go for it!"

Aayla wasn't entirely sure she was doing it right, but it didn't stop her from trying. In a matter of a couple minutes, she had the word 'Hypocrite' tattooed large enough that it started at Mace's shoulder and went the whole length of his arm. Aayla was pretty confident that the tattoo would show in brilliant red once the skin had a chance to heal properly. This surprisingly made her smile. After all of the anger, all of the desire for vengeance, she felt much better now.

"Alright," she finally said aloud, giving the tattooing kit back to Boba. "I'm good. If Kit is able to recover, I might actually let you live Mace."

"I won't!" Boba chimed in, getting his next torture method ready. "The best part is, you can't run now!" he exclaimed, pulling a knife out of his case of torture devices and heating up the metal with the flamethrower.

Mace's eyes widened as he tried desperately to struggle free. The scene reminded him of the incident on the roof, but this experience was that one to the tenth power, at the very least.

Aayla grinned. "I'll leave you guys alone, then. Want to come with me, Serena?"

Serena sighed. It was obvious that she was brokenhearted, even though she tried to hide it with anger. "Fine. Whatever."

"Have fun boys!" Aayla called as she left the room. As soon as the door was shut behind her, screaming erupted from inside. She just laughed. Serena didn't respond to it at all; she went off in her own direction, whistling the tune to "I Will Survive", almost as if to make a joke out of the situation.

* * *

><p>By the time Yoda had come to Mace's rescue, it was almost too late. Mace was unrecognizably deformed and weak; if he hadn't been saved at that very moment, Boba probably would have killed him. It was surprising that he didn't already, actually. Perhaps he was trying to prolong the torture, and didn't really think that someone would save his victim.<p>

_Deserved it, he did, _Yoda thought as Mace was being carried away to the healers. _Blame young Fett, I cannot. _

Boba disappeared after Yoda's interruption, but that was definitely not going to be the last time he was seen; he would be back to actually kill Mace, one way or another.

Yoda proceeded to enter the healer's, but not to see Mace; more to see Kit; the only person who even temporarily had dominion over him, at least for the duration of the war.

"He's awake again," Aayla reported, "but he's still delirious."

"Sure of that, are you?" Yoda replied. Kit turned to them, gazing emptily for awhile. At least he wasn't screaming anymore.

"The square root of pi is cheesecake," he said very matter-of-factly.

Aayla sighed. "Yes, master Yoda, I'm sure."

"Arbitrary cabana?" Kit cocked his head slightly to the side. "You're _really _pretty!" He grabbed Aayla's hand and kissed it, which she would've thought to be extremely romantic and sweet if he wasn't so brainless.

Aayla risked a glance at Yoda, but he didn't seem to care. "Thank you," she replied sheepishly, pulling her hand away. "Rest for awhile. We'll get your antidote soon enough."

* * *

><p>Mace was laying half conscious only one room away, listening in. <em>I WILL retaliate, <em>he thought. _It'll just… be awhile. _He closed his eyes and tried to meditate. Perhaps it would be better to _think things through_ in the future.


	15. Umm

**Yes, I've finally updated. No, this chapter isn't as complete as I wanted it to be, but perhaps that's for the better. Where I left of on this one really opens up a whole bunch of new ideas for the story. It's short, but hopefully it'll keep you guys... particularly AAYLAKIT... from finding where I live and killing me in my sleep XD I'll TRY to be faster, but it depends on this week's workload. **

**Knight Benedicta: All great ideas. I'm not sure whether I can handle more characters or not at this time though. I'll see what I can do in the chapters to come, but no promises.**

**Stargirl: I'm sure the Fists will have much more in store for Mace XD Kit has to be cured first, so we'll see how things go from there on out. **

**Linnup: Please don't whack me, even if I do deserve it! Like I said up there: lots of work these past couple weeks. ANYWAY, hope you like this chapter. It's VERY short but hey, I'm trying.**

**Ayy Kaim: Yeah that is a LITTLE BIT strange, but we all are. ;) Especially me. I'm the one WRITING this fic!**

**Aaylakit: NO CHEESECAKE! :( I like cheesecake! Oh, Yoda probably just kicked him out. Boba will probably be back in time. **

**Laureas: Certainly not the only one! Just look at the rest of the reviews! XD **

**Fire: You remind me of one of my friends: RANDOM! That's not a bad thing; I like it a lot :D Can't wait for more reviews from you; hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's not all that good :(**

**AdenaWolf: More crazy Kit? Granted! Just for you :D**

**Thewayfaringstrangers: Thank you, thank you :) Sounds like you're good either way with who's going to win, which is reassuring. I don't want to much upset if it ends one way and everybody wanted it to end another way.**

**AND ONE MORE APOLOGY: THIS IS NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER! It's more like a doorway for the chapters to come :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hand it over," Saesee repeated, holding his hand out toward Mindy. "I'm tired of your games. We all are."<p>

Mindy gazed back at him innocently. "Master Tiin, I don't have an antidote," she replied in a seemingly guiltless way.

"Mindy," Saesee grumbled irritably, "I know that you're lying. Just give it over already. You've been caught. … … …Why are you even on this team? What are you gaining?"

Mindy paused for a moment, pondering. "Well… it was _initially_ revenge on Obi."

"Are you serious?" Saesee replied, eyes widening slightly. "That's what this is about for you? I guess it's not really my place to ask _why_ you would want revenge on him, but… he's not really on our team anymore."

"What do you mean by 'not really'?"

"He's not. He left us for hair dye remover."

Mindy smirked. "Wow. That's some serious loyalty there. Wait; so he's your enemy now? Wow… that changes everything!"

"How so? Are you insinuating that you _will _give us the antidote?"

"I really don't have one," she replied, "but…" she stared at the ground, thinking for a moment; looking at all of her options. Kit's team did seem more promising, and staying on Mace's side made her look like the bad guy, which she certainly didn't want. "I'll get to work on it right now."

An awkward silence passed between them; Mindy because she was waiting for a reply and Saesee because he didn't know what to say.

Finally, Saesee simply nodded. "Thank you… um… you know, if you _want to _join our team, I can talk to Kit about it. Well, after _you cure him_, that is."

"Fair enough," she replied. "Why he would want me after I… potentially poisoned him… is beyond me, but I'd prefer your team to Mace's any day. You guys are cooler, and to be honest, I don't like losing."

"Will you be loyal?"

Mindy raised an eyebrow. "Will you guys be a good team and listen to my suggestions instead of just using my abilities and not my opinions?"

"Of course."

A huge smile spread across her face. "Then yes," she replied. "I'm going to go get started on that antidote. I'll let you know as soon as it's ready!"

Saesee watched her leave, feeling somewhat accomplished. "That was easier than I thought," he murmured as he made his way back to the healers to check on Kit. "Maybe our team will be back to normal soon... …but what is normal these days?"

* * *

><p>"Shooting star!" Kit exclaimed, pointing out the window. "Bajillions of potatoes!"<p>

"Hang in there Kit," Saesee encouraged through his teeth, "Mindy will have your antidote soon… and those are ships, not shooting stars."

"Or potatoes," Aayla added softly.

"I love you!" Kit exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Aayla's arm. "Preeeeeetty," he added, looking at her for awhile before fixing his gaze at the window again. "POTATOES!" He repeated ecstatically, trying to run to the ships flying by. Almost every member of his growing team had to hold him back.

"Where's Mindy with that antidote?" Aayla demanded, tugging on Kit's arm. "We need it NOW!"

"It could take time," Saesee replied, forcing Kit to sit down. "I fear we're running _out _of time…"

The whole team of Flying Fists stiffened as a familiar face entered: Anakin. What he wanted, they didn't know, but it couldn't possibly be good.

"You!" Yoda shouted, jumping at the unwelcome guest with his gimer stick ready, not even giving the Jedi Knight a chance to state his business there. "Kill you, I will!"

Anakin's eyes widened as he narrowly escaped the attack. "What did I do? Oh yeah… the PWNED stamp… is he still mad about that?"

"What do you think?" Ki snorted, shaking his head to himself. What an ignorant question.

"Kill you, I will!" Yoda repeated, darting at his enemy with a surprising swiftness. Anakin barely dodged the attack and ran out of the room with as much speed as his legs could manage, with Yoda not too far behind him.

"Midget man is angry," Kit observed, poking his head out the doorway and watching the scene.

"Do you think it's going to end badly?" Aayla whispered to the others. Although her expression was completely serious, it was evident in her tone that she was trying not to smirk with approval.

"Well," Shaak replied, also peering out at the scene in the hallway, "considering _master Yoda _just _sprinted _after Anakin, yelling colorful words that… most Yodas don't yell, I'd say this is going to end _really _badly."

"I don't know about you," Saesee added, "but I kind of want to see this."

"Me too," Aayla chimed in. "Come on! They couldn't have gone far!"

The whole group of Flying Fists, rather unthinkingly, departed to watch the action, leaving the wild, completely brainless Kit Fisto alone in the healer's wing. The thoughtless move on their part wasn't necessarily unexpected. It seemed that the longer their leader was incapable of guiding them, the more disoriented they became.

"Hello?" Kit called, a little bewildered at the sudden disappearance all other life forms in the room. "Hello? Beryllium!" he shouted, wandering out of the room and down the hallway opposite of the direction the others had gone. "MIDGET MAN! PRETTY! RED FACE? MASK DUDE!"

* * *

><p>Mace shifted uncomfortably, no longer focusing on the pain that he was in. There was something else going on that nobody seemed to notice. It seemed so obvious; the force was practically screaming it to him. There was trouble; a disturbance, but not necessarily a warning of danger.<p>

"There's only one person who can cause that much trouble," he grumbled aloud, wincing slightly as he forced himself to sit up. "What is that nautolan up to?"

There was a decision to be made, he realized. He could either accept that the whole thing was none of his business and continue resting and recovering, or he could take it upon himself to find Kit, wherever it was that he could have wandered to.

Whatever Kit was doing at that moment was most likely dangerous; not only to himself, but to others. With his inability to thing rationally, it was very possible that he could have gone crazy (craziER) and jumped off the roof. Or, even worse… he could have found another red button. Letting him wander around without guidance was like playing a game of flaming darts in an oil room… or perhaps pressing the maximum speed button on an occupied treadmill. It just… wasn't a good idea.

"I guess the choice is clear," Mace muttered with a sigh. "If I'm not going to find him, nobody will."

* * *

><p><strong>So, so, SO short. I'm sorry! Still though, there's a lot going on right now! Yoda and Anakin, Mace going after Kit... what do you want to see as the 'main attraction' for chapter 16? Please let me know!<strong>

**Ok I'm going to bed now. **


	16. The insanity that sanity brings

**I give everybody permission to slap me. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. Thing is, when I finally got this thing written a few days ago, I didn't get an opportunity to upload it. Then I lost my thumbdrive. Then things got very interesting from there. ANYWAY, I'm back now, and I hope it won't take me this long to update ever again! **

**I have a lot of people trying to eat me alive for this chapter, so I'm not going to write a paragraph to each reviewer this time. I'll do that next time :) Here's some brief points though:**

**Stargirl: You're going to hate me for this, but I'm giving Mace a little slack here. He kinda needs it XD**

**Cultofpersonality: I'll have a little more, but it's time to keep moving on here :)**

**Thewayfaringstrangers: Most people did say Anakin and Yoda, but I went for Kit and Mace... well actually both, but mostly Kit and Mace :)**

**Knight Benedicta: That's a shame. I'm a huge fangirl. XD And yes, I am extremely busy with school, especially physics**

**Ayy Kaim: Heheh update :D I did, finally. Please don't hurt me! **

**Adena Wolf: I do too. Crazy Kit is so fun to work with :)**

**Fire: I love random Kit too. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end... :( You'll see. Read and review :D**

**Linnup: I brought Anakin and Yoda into the scene, but I really couldn't think of much to do with them. See how you like it**

**Aaylakit: It's NOT the epic faceoff! There will be one, but I would NEVER make it between an injured person and a crazy person. Don't worry about that. **

**If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. I was kind of skipping through. It's really late so I want to sleep now. Enjoy! And forgive any mistakes, repeats, or confusing lines. I didn't edit this very much.**

* * *

><p>"Master Fisto?" Mace entered the room with utmost caution, anticipating something very odd and random to occur at any moment. He had wandered the massive Jedi Temple aimlessly for a full hour before finally finding the brainless nautolan, who was sitting fixedly in front of an open window, wearing a completely expressionless gaze.<p>

"Tape…" he replied, glancing over at Mace before returning his gaze to the window.

"What are you up to?" Mace approached with both alertness and curiosity as Kit threw an unidentifiable object down to the city below them. He seemed so serious in his work, as if this were some life-or-death matter. It must have been part of the poison, Mace realized, beginning to regret the decision to play that card in the first place.

"Potato," Kit murmured matter-of-factly, hurling another object out the window.

"What?" Mace raised an eyebrow, hardly able to grasp the insanity he had caused.

"POE-TAY-TOE," Kit repeated, holding up a nicely sized potato before chucking it at a ship below them, successfully hitting the windshield and sending the ship into a downward spiral.

Mace stared down in awe. "I can think of at LEAST five physics rules that that just broke," he murmured aloud before turning to Kit with a reprimanding expression. "Killing people is bad," he scolded. "…But I must say… it's good to see that you're at least getting words right."

"WORDS!" Kit shouted, jumping to his feet, holding something under one arm. "BRICK!"

Mace hit the ground, nearly missing the large brick that came flying at him at a deadly velocity. "Kit!" he cried in objection, cringing at the force of the impact on his injuries.

"POTATOES POTATOES POTATOES CHEESE!" Kit screamed, throwing potatoes mercilessly at Mace from a sac that he acquired from force-knows-where.

"Kit! Kit, stop it!" Mace objected, maneuvering in every which way possible to avoid getting hit. He took a couple of hits before resorting to using the force to push them away.

"Cheater," Kit grumbled disapprovingly.

Mace opened his mouth to protest as Kit picked up another brick, but before he had time to express his dissent on the upcoming action, they were interrupted by an even more absurd scene.

"Help!" Anakin cried as he ran into the room at full speed, Yoda in close pursuit behind him.

When the shock of the sudden occurrence wore off, Mace crossed his arms, giving Anakin 'the look'. Even Kit was silent for a fleeting moment.

"Help _you_?" Mace snorted. "Why would I help _you?_"

"You're ONE OF THEM!" Kit added, holding his brick readily.

"ONE OF WHO?" Anakin demanded, risking a glance behind him as Yoda came closer.

"One of the rebels," Mace replied. "Not on my team, not on Kit's."

"So?" Anakin cried as Kit's team scrambled into the room to watch.

"SO," Mace continued as they whizzed past him, "that means NOBODY LIKES YOU."

"GO MIDGET MAN!" Kit cheered before turning his attention back to Mace. "Nobody likes you either!"

Before Mace had sufficient time to react, Kit hurled the brick in his direction, nailing him directly in the side of the face. He dropped to the ground immediately after the impact, flinching at the agonizing pain he almost forgot that he was in.

"I'm wounded enough, thank you," he protested through his teeth, frustrated at the amount of energy it took just to get back on his feet. Kit gave him a blank expression for a moment before shrugging and returning all attention to Anakin.

"WORD!" He cried as another brink came flying toward his victim. Mace couldn't help but grin despite the pain he was in as Anakin crumpled to the ground. In a matter of seconds, Yoda was standing over him (rare occasion) and beating him senseless with his gimer stick.

Besides being slightly concussed, suffering burns all over his body, muscle damage, and a few fractures, it wasn't a bad day. Oh yeah, and the fact that he now had a swollen lump on the side of his face where Kit's brick had been. No big deal.

Before things had any chance of getting worse, Mindy hastily entered. In her hand was a flask with a very familiar looking dark fluid in it. Mace couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she approached.

"Um… Mindy." He limped up to her with curiosity, hoping that what he was seeing wasn't indicating more bad news about his team. "What are you doing?"

"Antidote," she replied simply, walking between Yoda and Anakin as if they weren't even there.

"Oh," Mace replied, having a little trouble finding the right words to say. "I didn't think… I asked you to do that but…"

Mindy cut him off before he could inform her that he was actually happy Kit was going to be normal again. "I don't listen to you; I'm not on your team anymore."

"Of course you aren't," Mace replied bitterly. "What else is new?"

Aayla glanced curiously from Kit to Mindy and back. "So are you on our team now?" she asked, somewhat hopefully. She, like everyone else, was very well aware of Mindy's talents.

"It depends on what Kit says… when he's sane," she replied, approaching the nautolan with her antidote ready. "Depending on whether he'll let me give this to him or not…"

Kit eyed the liquid distrustfully. "What the frappuccino?" he growled, backing away distrustfully.

"This is going to help you," Mindy promised, holding it out to him. "Drink it. Please."

Kit shook his head stubbornly. "What's in it for me?"

"Um… you're brain," Mindy replied, growing slightly irritable.

"NO BURGER KING!" Kit yelled, running away from her, "I DON'T WANNA BUY YOUR BOX!"

Mace raised an eyebrow. Kit's whole team turned their attention to their leader, feeling a combination of pity, frustration, and perhaps amusement.

Mindy bit her lip, pondering what she could possibly say or do to make Kit drink the antidote. "Come on Kit… it'll make you attractive!"

Kit snorted. "You take it then!" He replied as he began running aimlessly in circles. "You need the trouser more than I shoe!"

"I'm going to ignore that," she replied as everyone around them burst into laughter. "It's not like it's true."

"Do you want me to try?" Mace offered, more than ready for the insanity to end.

"Sure," Mindy replied, shrugging. "I'd be amazed if you could."

Mace leaned against a wall for support and watched Kit run for a moment before taking action.

"Fisto," he said simply. "You do know what that is, right?"

"IT'S A SPONGE!"

Mace shook his head. "Actually, it'll make Aayla fall in love with you if you drink it."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "That'll never work."

Before she could finish that one sentence, Kit snatched the flask from her with utmost eagerness. "Concentrated SOAP!" He shouted fervently before chugging every drop of the contents.

Mace smirked. Of course he would blame Kit's reaction on the poison to save his butt, even though they were on opposing teams. It was one thing to be enemies in a prank war. Getting Kit expelled was an entirely different matter; one that Mace chose not to ever resort to.

All eyes were on Kit as he stood for a moment, a dazed expression glazed over his eyes. All the while, Yoda continued to beat on Anakin, keeping the room from awkward silence if nothing else.

After another few minutes, Kit's attention shifted to his team, and then to the PWNage occurring in the corner of the room. Nonchalantly, he picked up one of the bricks he left lying around and threw it, successfully hitting Anakin, who immediately passed out.

The entire team of Flying Fists, including Yoda, sighed in annoyance.

"He's still crazy," Aayla whimpered. "Mindy, I thought you knew what you were doing!"

"I thought so too," Mindy sighed as Kit picked up one of the raw potatoes off the floor and took a bite out of it. "Maybe I did something wrong."

Kit scratched at the peel on the potato and shrugged, tossing it behind him. "Quit beating yourself up, Mindy. You did fine."

He then turned to Mace, ignoring the gapes of astonishment and cries of joy coming from his teammates. "Can I have a word with you elsewhere?"

"I would prefer that," Mace replied, "considering I'm standing among your entire team… and I have nobody."

"That's because you're boring. Now come on," he urged, walking away as if nothing had happened. Mace glanced around nervously and limped after him, just as astonished as Kit's team, if not more, that Kit was suddenly acting sane.

"Alright, first of all," Kit began the moment they entered a quiet room, "Thanks for… um… helping. But don't take that thanks to heart, because second of all: if you tell anyone about me and Aayla, I will quite literally kill you."

"I wasn't planning on it," Mace assured. "Please continue."

"Thirdly and finally," Kit added, "you need to find yourself a team. No team, no participation in the war, and if you drop out, I drop out. I mean seriously; what's the point of fighting a prank war without the person who started it?"

"There's nobody to recruit," Mace complained. "If it's a forfeit you want…"

"No," Kit replied sharply, cutting him off. "That's the last thing I want. This war needs to end awesomely, which means you get pwned. Not just beaten half to death by your worst enemy, but actually pwned."

"Alright, I get it," Mace grumbled. "I'll look for a team. It would be helpful if I knew what was going on with Serena."

"Oh her." Kit laughed, shaking his head. "I'll tell you what happened: Anakin's team set you up. Big time… with the use of voice changers and a couple of crafty traps. Serena underhandedly joined their team, just so you know. You might not see her much; she's very behind the scenes."

Mace didn't answer.

"On that note," Kit said, chuckling, "I'm going to go tend to my team. If you want to discuss a temporary truce to take down the rebels, you know where to find me."

Mace clenched his teeth; processing everything he was just told. If Kit was being serious about the temporary truce, he would NOT pass it up. He felt his hands clench into irritated fists. He didn't care that Anakin was unconscious. He was still going to pay.

"SKYWALKER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own frappuccinos, star bucks does XD Gotta love my random crazy disclaimers, right?<strong>


	17. Planning

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I did NOT mean for it to take this long! My computer has a virus. Waaaah :( Anyway, here it is. I'll continue this story a little longer, and if my computer allows it, I'm probably going to do another more planned out humor fic as well :) But we'll see. ANYWAY, onto the story. I know how it's going to end now, but it wont for awhile yet XD**

* * *

><p>"I said <em>what<em>?"

Aayla smirked. "You said 'the square root of pi is cheesecake'," she repeated, thoroughly entertained by Kit's facial expression. "But I think one of my favorites was 'Look! A butterfly!'" she added.

Kit blushed, which Aayla wasn't even aware nautolans could do. It was pretty cute, nonetheless. "I didn't say that. There's no way."

"You did. You seriously don't remember any of this?"

Kit paused. "Well… yeah. I mean… um… no. No; I… don't."

"Do you want to hear more?"

"Not really," he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest and pacing. "What I really want to hear is a reply from Mace. He's holding up the whole war."

"That's probably his intention."

"Nonetheless," Kit mumbled, "I want to go do something. Today has just been… uneventful. About as uneventful as a lack of events can be."

"Go beat up on the rebels then," Aayla suggested, putting a hand in front of him to stop him from pacing. "And while you're at it, you need to start thinking about whether Mindy should join our team or not."

Kit sighed monotonously. "First of all, I already beat up on the rebels. Obi-Wan is hanging upside-down in the garden and Anakin's datapad exploded… he screamed like a little girl."

"Ah. And Ahsoka?"

"Laughing at Anakin."

"Alright. You need something to do; point taken. Go bother Mace."

Kit shook his head stubbornly. "If Mace wants my help, he'll come to me."

"You know what? I can't believe I'm saying this," Aayla interrupted, "but seriously; you were more fun when you were brainless."

Kit stopped in his tracks and stared at her, pretending to look offended. "Ouch. That hurts. That really hurts."

"You'll get over it."

Verbal sparring; it was always fun and games, but Aayla _always _won! Kit just smiled defeatedly and pulled her into a hug. "Ok, ok. I'll go bother Mace. Personally, I would love to see him dictate the rebels instead of taking them down. That would be hilarious."

"Anakin wouldn't be very happy," Aayla agreed, "but at least that would bring us back to the main two teams again."

"Yeah, we'll see. Anyway," he concluded, "I guess I'll be going. I'll let you know how it turns out."

"Alright, see you then. Oh, and Kit?"

"Yes?"

Aayla took a couple steps in his direction and touched her lips gingerly to his. "Don't get so caught up in this war that you forget to have fun with it, ok?"

Kit's smile brightened. "Of course I won't," he promised as he departed.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kenobi," Mace greeted scornfully as he entered the garden. Obi-Wan was still dangling from the branch of an artificially grown tree, hanging upside-down by one foot. Despite the hilarious scene before him, however, Mace kept his expression neutral.<p>

"It's about time someone came in here," Obi-Wan murmured. "Help me down."

"Excuse me?" Mace crossed his arms. "Did you stutter, or did you really just _demand _my help?"

"I've been hanging here for two hours!" Obi-Wan objected, trying to pull himself in a position to free his entangled leg. It was no use. He couldn't reach the knot.

"You need more abdominal strength," Mace observed, sitting down to watch. "Or of course, there's always the other option."

"Helping me out before all the blood runs to my head and I die?" Obi-Wan suggested. "I already can't feel my leg."

"Yes, that option, but it comes with a price."

"Of course it does," he sighed irritably. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"What do _you _think?" Mace crossed his legs and sat up straighter, in a meditating position. "Think about it for a moment."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened when realization hit him. "No. No way. I'm _not _joining your team. You don't even have one!"

"I would if you joined."

"You're out of your mind!"

"Actually," a voice interrupted from behind, "he has a very good point for once. I think you should listen."

"Hi Kit," Mace greeted with a curt nod before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan.

"Hi. Seriously, listen." Kit took a couple of steps toward the defenseless human with an evil grin. "The future of the war… and the amount of time you spend up there depends on your decision."

"I'm not joining his team," Obi-Wan replied stubbornly. "It's not going to happen. Hey, wait a minute… you _want _me to join his team?"

Kit smiled mysteriously. "I'm unpredictable when it comes to a prank war."

"But back to the matter at hand," Mace added, standing up. "If you aren't going to comply, I have no business here. You and your ab strength… or lack thereof, are on your own."

Kit laughed. "Nice. I get the feeling that you are going to be way cooler when this is over."

"I'm ok with that," Mace replied, smiling slightly. "We'll see. The war is most certainly _not _over yet."

"Agreed."

Obi-Wan made another failing effort to free himself. "In the event that I _do _join the Whirlwinds, wouldn't that make me a traitor?"

"You already are a traitor," Mace pointed out. "You left Kit's team for the Rebels, now you can leave the Rebels for the Whirlwinds. It's no different."

"Anakin's going to kill me though."

Kit turned so Obi-Wan couldn't see him silently laughing. "So is that a yes?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Since you're all so intent on killing me if I don't comply, I guess I have no other choice."

Mace unsheathed his lightsaber and twirled it once in his hand. "Alright. I'll take that as a yes," he replied. With a flick of his wrist, the violet blade when slicing through the air, cut through the ropes like they didn't exist, and then returned to his hand. At the same moment, Obi-Wan crumpled to the ground, letting out a protesting cry.

Kit doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down his face. "THAT WAS EPIC! Do it again!"

Obi-Wan moaned and sat up for a moment, feeling a major headache coming on, not that it was uncommon since the war started. "That wasn't a very good way to treat your only team member," he remarked, lying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

"You should probably get used to it," Kit chuckled. "Mace is a cruel person."

"Not so," Mace objected. "Only occasionally. I'll be nice. Maybe."

"Fine," Obi-Wan sighed, still having a bit of a difficult time getting up. "…I still can't feel my legs."

"Crybaby," Kit scoffed, turning to leave. "Looks like you didn't need my help after all, 'Macie'."

"I can work out my own problems," Mace replied, ignoring the nickname. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do," he added, turning to go. The whole situation was amusing, but it was somewhat irritating at the same time.

"Excuse," Kit scolded, pointing at Mace for dramatic effect.

"I have people to recruit," he reminded him.

"You mean re-recruit?" Kit tilted his head to one side. "Because most of the people that are up for grabs have already quit on you, like Serena, Anakin…"

Mace rolled his eyes. "I don't want Anakin on my team anyway… …Whatever. This conversation is over." With that, he left.

Upon the mention of the name, Obi-Wan sat up again. "Speaking of Anakin…. Where is he?"

Kit smirked. Part of him wanted to tell Obi-Wan, but the more gracious side said no. Anakin was in the healers after Mace was finished with him. AND his data pad blew up in his face. Obi-Wan would flip out when he found out.

"Let's just say your team… isn't doing very well."

"Oh. Joy."

* * *

><p>"I think it's about time we put matters into our own hands," Serena suggested, pulling herself into a cross-legged position and staring off distantly. "The boys are pretty much useless."<p>

"You can say that again," Ahsoka agreed, pacing thoughtfully. "I mean, let's face it. Sky Guy's probably going to be in the healers for awhile…"

"And Obi-Wan?" Serena interrupted. Ahsoka stopped pacing for a moment to ponder this.

"I haven't seen him," she admitted, "which leaves us. Do you have a plan?"

Serena grinned mischievously. "Always. You?"

Ahsoka returned the smile and nodded. "Of course. I think now would be a good time to compare notes."

"It's kind of funny," Serena added. "The Fists and the Winds are so busy with each other; they don't even see us coming. They think they can just beat up on us as a warm-up routine."

"Exactly. So here's what I was thinking." Ahsoka sat down across from Serena, anticipation for the future events pulsing through her veins. It was about time their team got to do something.

"Go on," Serena encouraged, her eyes glittering with an equal eagerness.

"We need to focus on the Fists first," Ahsoka decided. "Even with their leader down for so long, they're still the biggest team, and the strongest. My suggestion is that we take a couple of them at a time."

"If the pranks are good enough, we might even be able to convert a few Fists to Rebels. That would always be nice," Serena added, glancing around instinctively to ensure nobody was listening in.

"I hate the name 'Rebels'," Ahsoka complained. "It makes us sound like we're the bad guys."

"I couldn't agree more," Serena mumbled. "We might as well call ourselves the invisible ninjas, since nobody seems to notice us until we strike."

Ahsoka laughed. "Why not? It's better than Rebels."

"Invisible Ninjas, then," Serena concluded. "So, our target is the Fists now?"

"Yup. I think the best person to take down is Aayla," Ahsoka decided.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like she has a connection with Kit. If we can do something that will take down a teammate AND annoy their leader, that would be pretty awesome."

Serena nodded. "Sounds great. So here's what I'm thinking: we do something to embarrass her, Kit get's defensive, we call him out on it, thus embarrassing him as well."

"Yes!" Ahsoka agreed. "We could even go as far as calling it a relationship, if we wanted to."

"It's probably nothing like THAT," Serena pointed out, "but if it gets a hilarious reaction that we can videotape, I'd say let's do it!"

"You know," Ahsoka added, changing the subject, "You're 10,000 times cooler when you're not obsessive over Mace."

"I thought he was different," Serena admitted. "You know; someone to look up to. I was blind. I hope I'm making up for it though."

"You are in my book," she assured her. "The past is the past. Let's focus on this war now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'll try to keep up next time :)<strong>


	18. I'm lazy: insert title here

**Sorry guys. I've been busy. And no, I haven't edited this chapter, but I feel like it's good enough. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't be too hard on me! XD**

"You're _leaving _us?" Anakin gasped, eyes wide with disbelief. "Master, how could you?"

Obi-Wan threw his hands in the air, defeated. "It's not like I have a choice! Am I remembering correctly that I didn't even want to be a part of this war in the first place?"

"Probably," Anakin admitted, shrugging, "because you suck at prank warfare."

"That's not true," Obi-Wan objected, crossing his arms. Everything was a battle with Anakin.

"Really? Where do I begin? First you say you won't get involved, then you join the fists. You can't seem to pull any successful pranks, get your hair dyed pink, and _betrayed _your team for hair dye remover. Now you're betraying your team _again_? Did you have _any _success so far?"

"I hope you know that I tuned you out after 'first'," Obi-Wan informed, slouching slightly with exhaustion.

"Really? Really master?" Anakin groaned. "Do you even realize how difficult it is to get along with you?"

"Since we're on opposing teams now, nobody is asking you to get along with me," Obi-Wan reminded him, turning to leave. "I'm sorry you're upset with me, but I really didn't have much of a choice."

"Don't talk to me."

"Done," Obi-Wan replied as he walked out. _I should probably go see what shenanigans my new team has been hit with, _he thought. _Force knows Mace is a worse pranker than I am._

* * *

><p>"It's about time you showed up," Mace commented, not turning to face Obi-Wan as he spoke. "I was just thinking about you."<p>

"Could you perhaps be a little more specific?" he replied, mentally comparing the three teams. This one was very likely going to be the worst one.

Mace's next remark confirmed Obi-Wan's fears. "I realized shortly after the incident in the garden just how useless you are," he began. "To put it briefly, your actions tell me that you wouldn't do well in a real war. You'd probably give the enemy whatever he asked of you. All he'd have to do is flip you upside down and hang you from a tree for a couple of hours."

"That was rude," Obi-Wan grumbled, unable to come up with an appropriate remark. "Must you be so sardonic?"

"I'm not," Mace insisted. "I'm being realistic. And to be honest, I'm becoming less confident in your assistance every passing minute."

"Would you prefer to carry out the rest of the war on your own?"

Mace sighed. "Yes, actually. Unfortunately, I need you… for now."

"What are you going to do when you _don't _need me?" Obi-Wan replied, taking a seat across from his teammate and raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I suppose I'm going to carry out this war. As for you… I don't really care what you do at that point. If things go my way, I'll have a more stable team."

"Don't count on it," another voice scorned. "Not if you're relying solely on your luck, that is." Mace sighed inwardly at the familiar face in the entranceway. Did he not have anything better to do with his time?

"Do I want to know why you're here?" Mace grumbled as Kit strode into the room and leaned casually against the wall.

"Well to annoy you, of course," he replied, his voice surprisingly impassive.

"Can you annoy me when I'm not talking to my teammate?" Mace suggested, closing his eyes to dull his impending headache.

"No."

"How happy would you be to find me barging into _your _meetings?" he growled, staring coldly at the neutral-faced nautolan.

"I wouldn't be," he replied.

"Alright, then get out."

"No."

It was clear that the argument was getting them nowhere, so for the first time in awhile, Mace decided to resort to a more kind approach.

"What is it that you came here for? Besides annoying me, that is. If it has nothing to do with the war… perhaps I could assist you."

Kit's disinterested expression melted into a mischievous grin. "Nah. I'm just here to annoy you."

Obi-Wan, who seemed equally drained, glanced up at Kit with a rather irritable gaze. "Get out."

Kit put his hands in the air and backed toward the door, with absolutely no intention of leaving. "Yeesh; humans and their periods; you _both_ need some midol."

Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged glances. Mace could only shrug.

"That's a female thing, Kit," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Hence the reason I suggested it."

"Says the one who sings "Don't Stop Believin'" in the shower," Mace snorted.

"I know, I know," Kit replied with a shrug. "That was completely unlike me. It was like that moment was just handed to you; I _never _do that. Seriously; never."

Obi-Wan shook his head, completely unconvinced. "I'm sure, Kit. I'm sure."

"No really. I usually sing my theme song."

"You don't have a theme song," Obi-Wan objected. "You're not famous enough for one."

"I do so have one," Kit objected. "Sexy and I know it, if you were wondering. I know; it's fitting. You don't have to say so."

Mace had to fight to hold his unamused expression. "You're hysterical, Kit. Now leave."

"Don't hate; I have a theme song for everybody, including you guys. Mace, yours in _without a doubt_ 'My Own Worst Enemy'. I gave Obi-Wan 'I will survive', although it's questionable as to whether that song actually holds true."

Obi-Wan's eye's widened. Mace coughed into his sleeve to refrain from laughter.

"Come on now," Kit continued, turning to face Mace. "Don't act like you're so much higher than him. I dedicated Serena's song to you: 'You're a Jerk'."

"I didn't even do anything!" Mace objected. "It was the rebels!"

"I know," Kit replied with a smirk. "It's still funny."

"You have better things to do, you know," Mace retorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't say that you don't, because I know that you do."

"Like what?" Kit challenged.

"Well, if the force isn't deceiving me, Aayla is currently being harassed by the Rebels."

It took Kit a moment to process this. "I heard they wanted to be called ninjas now… wait… WHAT? NOBODY MESSES WITH AAYLA!"

Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged sarcastic glances.

"…or any other member of my team!" Kit added quickly, dashing out of the room before he could make it any worse.

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE!" Aayla shouted, chasing closely behind Serena and Ahsoka. The chase had lasted at least ten minutes, and it was a miracle they didn't run into anybody in the process. Whatever the outcome of that would be, it certainly wouldn't be good.<p>

"Should we 'get back there'?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically, risking a glance behind them as they turned another corner.

"Gee, I don't know 'Soka," Serena replied. "It DOES seem like SUCH a good idea to stop running and get killed, but it sure would be a shame to lose this footage."

"True," Ahsoka replied. "Alright. Hand it to me, then we'll split up. This is going on the internet."

Serena smirked and quickly passed the recording device to Ahsoka. "Be careful," she warned. "Kit has a tendency of popping up out of nowhere."

"You bet I do," Kit replied, stepping out in front of them. "What did you do to Aayla?"

Aayla quickly caught up to them, trying desperately to snatch the recording. "Don't worry about it, Kit! This doesn't concern you!"

"Doesn't concern me?" Kit repeated. "What could possibly not concern me?"

"It's embarrassing!" Aayla whined, making another attempt to snatch up the recording from Ahsoka. Ahsoka, in return, passed it to Serena, who took a couple steps back for safety.

"What doesn't concern me?" Kit repeated. "Come on, Aayla. You're driving me crazy."

"You two are acting like an old couple," Serena noted. "But who's to say that's a coincidence?"

Aayla stared at the ground self-consciously. Kit, although doing everything in his power to keep his expression neutral, was blushing.

Serena took this opportunity to her full advantage. Giving Ahsoka a secret wink, she disappeared to upload the video. Ahsoka grinned and walked away nonchalantly, allowing Kit and Aayla to continue in their awkward silence. This was just getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, you will find out more about the video in the next chapter. Sorry again for the wait!<strong>


	19. Awkward

**Hello all! THis one is short, but I HAD to add it now. Sometimes you can't add anything to a short, sweet, and hilarious chapter. Plus, this update came super speedy as well!**

**Exotic (Benedicta): Did I update fast enough? XD Hope you like it; it's not a kissing scene but I feel like it's better**

**Stargirl: I hope you like it! Sorry it's short, but I'm glad I could update quickly like I said before**

**Cult of Personality: My updating speed needs no anvil.**

**Aaylakit: I am not a fan of Thor. Sorry. That threat has no effect on me. Anyway, glad it was worth the wait! XD**

**My sister: *happy dance* Glad you liked it**

**Linnup: Yes. Obi-Wan is in a predicament all right. It'll be worse by the end of this one lol wait and see**

**Randonfan: Why does my chapter suck? Oh wait. You're me. Never mind.**

**(I'm not really that ditsy ^^^ I'm just trying and failing to be funny) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So… what's the recording?" Kit asked hopefully, taking a step toward Aayla. "You can tell me anything."<p>

"I refuse to tell you about OR show you that recording," she replied stubbornly, wrinkling her nose. "And I'm going to kill both of those girls when I can get my hands on them.

Kit paused for a moment, pondering this. "How about you tell me about AND show me the recording?" he suggested, grabbing her arm as she was preparing to leave.

"You're insane!" Aayla complained, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I know," Kit assured with an innocent grin. "Trust me, I know."

"Can we talk about this later?" Aayla pleaded, pushing him aside and making her way down the hall. "I have to stop them before it's too late!"

Kit stepped in front of her before she could get too far, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You'll have more luck if you weren't so frantic."

"I'd have more luck if you stopped stepping in front of me," she added.

Kit glanced down the halls, making sure there was nobody in the premises. After a quick check with the force, he took her hand tentatively and nodded in the direction the girls went off to. "Ok, ok. All joking aside... I'll help you find them."

Aayla smiled ever so slightly, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she replied, taking his hand and tugging him in the direction the girls went.

Kit sighed contentedly. "All right," he replied, speeding up to a jog. "Onward."

* * *

><p>"Hurry; upload it before she gets here," Ahsoka said urgently, looking around to ensure they were safe. They were both seated on the floor of Serena's room, uploading the recording on Serena's datapad to the entire galaxy.<p>

"I'm working on it," she promised. "It's almost done."

"Serena!" Ahsoka cried suddenly, "they're coming!"

"Relax… it's almost done…"

Kit was the first to burst into the room, very quickly followed by Aayla.

"Give me the recording," Aayla demanded. "Now!"

Serena and Ahsoka exchanged glances. Ahsoka smirked and nodded as Serena picked up the recording and placed it in Aayla's hands. "Ok, you win."

Kit glanced at the recording in her hands with confusion. Certainly there was some trick behind this. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch," Serena assured. "We have what we want."

Aayla dropped the recording in sudden realization, her face turning a little paler. "You… you didn't!"

"We did," Ahsoka confirmed, holding up the datapad. Aayla gasped. Kit still looked utterly confused.

"Kit," Aayla cried, eyes wide with shock, "they posted it on the internet!"

"How dare they! Can I see?"

"NO!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry." Kit put his hands in the air. "What do you _want _me to do then? It's not like we can take it down."

Aayla attacked Serena, knocking her to the ground and yanking her hair. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. In a matter of seconds, it was a full scale fist fight.

Obi-Wan walked into the room with curiosity only a few moments later. His eyes immediately move to the two violent girls beating each other senseless on the floor.

"Um… dare I ask… what is going on?"

"Girl fight," Kit replied. "Aayla is winning."

Ahsoka sat down and watched nervously as Aayla continued to beat on Serena. "Should somebody stop this?"

"No way," Obi-Wan replied quickly, shaking his head. "Girl fights are vicious. I refuse to stand in the middle of one."

"Aayla's hotness prevents me from interfering," Kit informed. "Not that I'm actually 'attracted' to her or anything."

Ahsoka smirked. "You're going to love the recording then." Making sure Aayla was too wrapped up in the fight, Ahsoka grabbed the datapad and opened up the recording. "Wanna see?"

"Yes!"

"I figured you would." She pulled up the holographic video and handed it to Kit to see.

The video started with Aayla walking out of the refresher and into her room, wearing nothing but her underwear and drying her face and shoulders with a towel. Kit did everything in his power to keep from grinning as she turned some music on and proceeded to dance. Her moves, as well as the music playing, were surprisingly tacky… and above all else, hilarious.

Despite this, Kit couldn't seem to manage to keep his tongue in his mouth. Aayla secura, the most stunningly beautiful creature in the galaxy, was dancing in her underwear. Kit was beginning to wonder why he hadn't seen anything like this sooner.

"Quit drooling, Fisto," Obi-Wan warned. "You know the code." This comment, of course, was _before _Obi-Wan actually got a good look at the half-naked, dancing twi'lek. When he truly saw what Kit was staring at, his gaze was locked just as intently.

"What are YOU looking at?" Kit suddenly demanded, following Obi-Wan's stare.

Obi-Wan didn't reply long enough for Kit to give him a solid left hook to the jaw, immediately knocking him to the floor, and stopping Aayla and Serena's fight dead in it's tracks.

"What was that for?" Obi-Wan demanded, placing his hand firmly over his jaw where he was hit.

"I just wanted to fix your face," Kit replied. "It looks much better now."

"What did I even do?" Obi-Wan asked, wiping blood from the open wound. "Are you being _protective _over Aayla?"

Kit put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I just figured a charismatic human staring lustfully at a smoking hot twi'lek would end really badly."

"Sooo…" Aayla added, "you're jealous…?"

Kit stared at the ground, not entirely sure of how to answer that. "I… erm… well… you see… um… Hey look! A butterfly!" He took the opportunity that everyone was looking away to leave the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the video had over ten million hits, as if Kit needed another reason to be paranoid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*bows* THank you, thank you. Please review! If you don't have anything nice to say, say kewblapperblahppined. <strong>


	20. Stratagies and helium

**Hey guys! This one was undoubtedly one of the most fun to post! I can't wait to see (read) you guy's reactions! I know there might be some disapproval, but some things have to be done. Please understand that. Plus, everybody has different opinions, and I can't make everybody happy all the time, but I really enjoyed writing this and I really hope it's as funny as my siblings think it is XD Ok. I'll stop rambling now. ENJOY!**

**Stargirl: After this, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are not on different teams. You may not like where it goes, but at the same time... I don't know. You might. Read and let me know. I feel like, despite some personal tension, this is the best way to go with an ultimate face off. Thanks for the honesty.**

**Cult of Personality: Was that sarcasm?**

**Laureas: I'm debating letting Boba return. He probably will. We'll see where it goes, because I'm starting to get to the point where I'm winging it. **

**Maralexa: Shut up about thor. This is Star Wars.**

**Ayy Kaim: Ewan Mcgregor shunning me will have no effect on me. I have a photoshopped picture of him riding a unicorn so I am forever happy.**

**Adenawolf: Thank you, thank you :D**

**Aaylakit: Glad you approve. Very glad you approve :) And I don't have a weakness. Read my comment to Ayy Kaim and you will see why. Photoshop has saved me from all weakness. **

**Exotic: Hahahahahahahaha yeah, I was considering that too. The friends with benefits thing, I mean. I wanted to keep it clean... but I'm totally for their less then clean relationship. I have a picture on deviantart of their lovechild lol. I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**

**Let it begin...**

* * *

><p>Kit paced back and forth ponderingly, his eyes fixed on the ground, his arms folded behind his back. Two weeks; two weeks had gone by with <em>no action<em>… not including the constant fan messages of the Rebel's evil video. Surely Mace would get back up to speed eventually. So would the rebels.

"We need to get back to work," he mumbled, kicking a small, unidentified object across the ground. "I hate to say this, but I think our team is getting lazy."

Aayla, the only other person in Kit's room at the time, scoffed. "A lazy team is typically the result of a lazy leader."

"That was rude," Kit complained, sitting down next to her. "I'm not lazy. I'm just..." He paused for a long moment, trying to find the right word. "I'm just…. Ok you're right. I'm lazy," he admitted, "but that's just because the other teams suck."

"They _wouldn't _suck if they combined forces," Aayla added. "I feel like that would be the new beginning of a beautiful prank war."

"I couldn't agree more," Kit mumbled. "But you know… with that being said… the best thing to do right now is pwn the heck out of them until they make that realization."

Aayla snickered. "Alright, fearless leader, would you like me to gather your team?"

Kit nodded eagerly. "Yes. Gather the team. I want the pwn stamps back. I want all of the ideas, all of the creativity. If we can do this right, it's going to be epic."

* * *

><p>"Obi-Wan," Mace addressed, sitting cross-legged in a meditating position. "I hate to say this, but I think our team is getting lazy."<p>

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not the only ones having this conversation?" Obi-Wan replied, pacing in a very similar manner to the way that Kit was. "Maybe we're just getting lazy because…"

"We suck?" Mace suggested, opening his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that," Obi-Wan replied, "but I was thinking it."

Mace sighed. "I'm sure we _wouldn't _suck if we managed to get the rest of the rebels on our team."

"Are you suggesting that we go back to two teams instead of three?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I know this is a rare occasion, especially recently," Obi-Wan said, "but I couldn't agree more. Kit's team is huge, and then you have us…"

"There are several issues with the joining of the Rebels and Winds though," Mace murmured. "Civil war, for starters…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think so. Not if we negotiate."

"You would say that."

"Yes I would," he replied. "I would say that because it's true. If we go to them peacefully and offer help instead of leadership, we will have a team."

"Wouldn't that make us seem weak?" Mace asked hesitantly. Weakness was certainly the last thing he wanted out of this idea. "Why can't we find a way for them to come to us?"

"NOBODY is going to come to us, Mace," Obi-Wan snapped. "If you don't come with me in a peaceful negotiation, I'll just join them myself."

Mace closed his eyes, suppressing his irritation. "Point taken," he growled. "I really shouldn't care at this point… as long as Kit loses."

"He will," Obi-Wan replied, "if we do this properly. We'll go to them whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now," Mace decided. "Let's go… before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," Anakin said to his team. "I hate to say this, but…"<p>

"We're getting lazy?" Serena asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was actually going to say there's a 90% chance of rain today, but I guess that's true too."

"Ok," Ahsoka replied, grinning. "What are we going to do about it then? Pwn everyone?"

"Yes!" Anakin replied excitedly. "Yes! We pwn everyone… starting with Mace."

"Why started with Mace?" Mindy asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Because I never liked Mace," he replied.

"AND he's a jerk," Serena added. "If there was anybody I wanted to pwn today, it would be Mace."

"Speak of the devil," Ahsoka mumbled, turning her attention to the doorway where Obi-Wan and Mace were standing.

"Oh, hi Mace," Anakin greeted. "We were just talking about pwning you. Hello master."

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted. "We came to speak with your team."

"About?"

Obi-Wan seemed very calm, completely unfazed by the weary and almost hostile gazes from the people around him. "I feel I need to address something with you… something you probably already know."

"Go on," Anakin encouraged. His whole team was listening now.

"My team isn't even comparable in size to Fisto's, and yours is at least half as big. If we continue on the route that we are traveling, it will just take one hit for the Fists to win."

"That's a load of bantha fodder and you know it," Anakin replied. "We may not be as big, but we have all of the big guns on this team. We have, me, the champion pranker of the galaxy… and we have Mindy, the champion inventor of the galaxy… and we have a bunch of other awesome people!"

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Obi-Wan replied, "but they still have strength in numbers. All I'm saying is…"

Mace sighed. "We need you guys," he admitted, staring at the ground. "We have no hope of accomplishing anything without you."

Obi-Wan nodded, filled with relief that Mace was coming to his senses. "We aren't coming here to take over your team. We're coming here to peacefully join, if you allow it."

There was a long silence. Anakin was weighing the options. Serena strongly disapproved. Everyone else seemed mostly neutral to the idea.

"We're going to have to think about it for awhile," Anakin replied. "It doesn't look like the whole team approves."

"Only because you turned Serena against me," Mace replied. "Please. You will never see me asking for something so desperately again. We need this as much as you do… more, in fact."

"In the name of an interesting outcome, at least," Obi-Wan added. "We need to fight back. Kit can't pwn forever."

"Just let us talk it over for awhile," Anakin replied. "I can't give you an answer right away!"

Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged glances. "Anakin," Mace said, a look of confusion spreading over his face. "Is your voice getting higher?"

"So is yours," Obi-Wan noted. "…So is mine!"

Sure enough, everybody's voices were in fact raising a few pitches. It was a slow change at first, hardly noticeable, but as confused and panicked conversation grew, everyone's voices got higher and higher.

"What's going on?" Anakin demanded, his voice comparable to a chipmunks.

"I think… it's helium," Mace replied. "There's helium in the room!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," Obi-Wan replied squeakily. "How could so much helium be concentrated into one room?"

"I can think of a few ways," Mindy replied, "but there are few people smart enough to figure out how…"

"Besides you," Mace added. "I can think of one person."

"Kit," Mindy and Mace said in high-pitched unison.

"Let's get out of here," Mace suggested, trying to open the door. It was locked on the outside; they were trapped.

"Well ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL!" Anakin cried in frustration, kicking the door. "KIT! LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Mace began laughing into his sleeve in spite of himself. Anakin yelling in a chipmunk voice was probably one of the best things he would ever experience, even better than catching Kit singing in the shower.

Mindy was also laughing, but trying not to due to her high pitched voice.

"You sound fine," Mace assured. "Better than Anakin… better than me!"

Mindy laughed. "Helium is so evil."

"It's the density," Mace agreed. "But it can also kill you. I hope Kit realizes that."

"It can WHAT?" Anakin shouted. "KIT! UNLOCK THE KRIFFING DOOR NOW!"

Everybody turned to face Anakin, the panic on their faces dissolving into amusement.

"It's not helium that kills you," Mindy informed.

"I know," Mace replied. "It's the lack of Oxygen. I'm sure Kit isn't going to be THAT extreme."

"Why don't you stop talking all smart and find a way to get us some air!" Anakin suggested, banging on the door.

"Your voice is returning to normal," Obi-Wan noted. "Well… sort of."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "No…" he murmured. "Something isn't right."

Their voices were in fact getting less squeaky, but rather than returning to normal, they were gradually getting deeper.

"What is this?" Anakin demanded as his voice became incredibly deep. "IT'S ANTI HELIUM!"

"No," Mace said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"What is it then?" Anakin continued kicking the door, determined to break it.

"Sulfur hexafluoride," Mindy and Mace replied at the same time. "It's denser than air," Mindy added.

"NERDS!" Anakin shouted with extreme frustration. "JUST GET US OUT OF THIS MOTHER KRIFFING ROOM ALREADY!"

Mace chuckled. "Alright. Can we join your team if we get everyone out?"

"Yeah! Sure! Fine!" Anakin shouted. "Just get us OUT!"

Mace glanced at Mindy with amusement and then turned to Obi-Wan. "Looks like we're in the clear," he said as he ignited his weapon and cut a large hole in the door.

Anakin was the first one to jump out, gasping for air of normal density until his voice returned to normal. An awkward silence passed through after everyone was out. Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Yes Skywalker?" Mace addressed, fanning out the room with the force.

"B-but… you… and… that… I COULD HAVE DONE THAT!"

"Then why didn't you?" Mace asked in reply, snickering.

"Very nice, Mace," Obi-Wan praised. "Why can't you be like that all the time?"

"I don't know," he replied. "It comes and goes."

"The important thing is that we are all one team now. This war is going to become much more interesting."

* * *

><p>"High fives all around!" Kit announced, giving each member of his team a high five. "That was BETTER THAN EPIC!"<p>

"AND," Aayla added, "we got it on tape! This might actually beat my video!"

"Very impressive, that was," Yoda said, smirking with approval. "Carried it out well, you did, Fisto."

"It was your idea," Kit replied. "You made this possible, Master Yoda."

"Speak of this to Mace, you will not," Yoda quickly added.

"I think he should know how awesome you are, master," Kit objected. "Just think about it."

Yoda nodded. "True… true."

"Well, it worked," Plo said. "They've joined forces."

"Pwning them should be much less of a hassle," Ki agreed.

"And it won't be so boring," Aayla added.

"The best part out of all of this was hearing everybody scream bloody murder in high pitched voices," Kit chuckled. "YOLO."

"We aren't done here," Aayla added quickly, pulling out the pwn stamps.

Kit laughed evilly. "The STAMPS!" he cheered, handing one to each member of the team. "Flying Fists ATTACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a fun one. Please don't forget to review! Later!<strong>


	21. Fool me twice

**Ok, first of all... SORRY GUYS! :( First we moved, and then things got BUSY. Like, REALLY busy. I'm here now. I don't know when the next one will be, but it's coming. **

**Also, the end of this fanfic is approaching. I just don't quite know how yet. Ideas are helpful.**

**Sorry again. Enjoy the update**

**By the way, there is language in this chapter. I'll just tell you now. It says bitch once. SOrry. THis fic IS rated T you know. It's appropriately used anyway. **

**Ok, read. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, so you're on our team now," Anakin grumbled, glaring coldly at Mace. "That doesn't mean I like you. I never will."<p>

"Same," Serena added, rubbing at the word PWNED stamped on the side of her face.

Mace returned their gazes impassively. "No offense, but I don't care. I find focusing on the next move to be more important.

"Which is why," Mindy added, setting her work down and facing them, "I will work on a few new devices after I'm done with my current invention."

"And your current invention is…?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Do we want to know?"

"It's a cleaning agent for these stamps," she replied, returning to her work. "Their victories won't be so sweet without those stupid stamps."

"Um… Mindy?" Anakin interrupted, "we use those 'stupid stamps' more than they do."

"I know, but it's not like they're going to get their hands on this." She held up her solution in progress, which currently looked like a glowing purple goo.

Mace took the beaker from her and eyed it. "Can we focus more on the offense instead of… this? Do you even know if it's safe?"

"I haven't tested it yet," she retorted, snatching it back.

"Test it on Mace," Anakin encouraged, sitting to watch. "That'll brighten my day if nothing else does."

Mace immediately snatched away the beaker again, not waiting for Mindy's reply. "Absolutely NOT," he snapped. "Let's get rid of this thing before Mindy kills all of us, shall we?"

Mindy tried to retrieve the solution from Mace, only to knock it from his hand and send it shattering to the floor. The moment it hit the floor, the entire solution burst into flames. Mace jumped back, awestruck, while Mindy just stood there and stared.

"But…" Mindy stammered. "It… and… the… the solution… it was… THAT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE!"

Mace smirked as the flames consumed the solution and eventually died out. "Well THAT was…"

"Don't be sarcastic," Mindy warned. "I'll… go work on something… for… the prank war."

"I don't like where this is going," Obi-Wan murmured warily as Mindy left.

"Don't like what?" Anakin replied, "having a mad scientist on our team? I think it's pretty cool."

"If nothing else," Mace added, "it will make the outcome of our next move much more interesting."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Ahsoka interrupted, "can we make plans now?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Plo asked, an edge of uncertainty in his voice. "Even if it does…"<p>

"It will be epic as always," Kit promised. They were in Mace's room, but they weren't just picking on him this time; they had visited each of their enemy's rooms and done the same. "How are the camera installations going?"

"Done," Aayla and Shaak replied in unison. Shaak grinned and continued. "There are two in the wall, here and here… and there's one in the ceiling. You can see the reactions from every angle."

"Awesome!" Kit applauded. "The… _renovations_ are just about finished as well," he concluded as he finished tinkering with the lighting. "Is this our last stop?"

"I believe so," Aayla replied. "Where are Ki and Saesee?"

"They're just making sure nobody's coming."

Aayla nodded. "Alright… and Yoda?"

Kit shrugged. "I don't know. I think he said he was going to do his own contribution."

"What would he possibly want to do on his own?" Plo asked. "I mean, great, but… I can't really see Yoda… never mind."

"It's alright," Kit assured, "I was thinking the same thing. We need to have faith in him. He seemed pretty determined.

"In the meantime, I think we're done here," Shaak concluded. "What do we do now?"

Kit grinned. "We step back and watch the fun," he replied. "I think the whirlwind-rebels are having a meeting right now, but they'll have to go to their rooms eventually."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to only be funny the first time?" Aayla asked uncertainly as they began to leave the room. Kit led them into the hallway and turned to her, his smile widening.

"Because you've never seen this before," he replied. "Believe me, it's going to be great. Now come on. Let's get a look at all of the cameras together so we don't miss anything."

* * *

><p>"Rather than targeting one person," Mace mused, "we could place our focus on the group as a whole."<p>

"Right," Obi-Wan agreed. "Our only issue is that we don't know what to _do_."

Anakin rested his forehead in his hands. "You're all ignorant," he complained.

Mace snorted. "Whatever you say, Mr. Anti-helium."

Mindy laughed as she continued on her second try with the ink remover. "Maybe I _shouldn't _finish this," she chuckled. "That PWNED stamp looks excellent on you, Anakin."

"Are we done with low blows?" Anakin grumbled through his teeth. "I'd really like to get back to the war now."

"You started it," Mace pointed out.

Anakin stood up. "That doesn't mean it's ok for you to…"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Ladies, ladies, please. The war."

"If it were up to me," Anakin continued, concealing his irritability, "I would find a way to turn them against each other."

Mace shrugged. "At least then both teams would be on the same level."

"You guys need to think out of the box," Mindy suggested, holding up a device of hers. "Why don't you try this? They play with gasses, we counter with technology."

"Does it spontaneously combust?" Mace asked.

"No."

"Continue then," he replied, eyeing it with curiosity.

Mindy nodded and started pushing buttons. "Have any of you ever seen those commercials where all the adults are talking in little kid voices?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances.

"No," Anakin replied.

Mindy paused, looking at each member of the group individually. "Oookaaaaay. Either way, this device creates that affect, making a person speak in the voice that they had as a child. I know it's kind of a cheap shot to do the same thing to them that they did to us, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"What else do you have up your sleeve?" Mace asked, impressed.

"Lot's of things," Mindy answered, "but I only use them when necessary."

"What is the science behind that device?" Obi-Wan continued. He looked skeptical.

Mindy put the device down and crossed her arms. "It's Mindy science. It doesn't have to make sense. Just leave it to me. All you guys need to do this time is round up the Fists. I'll do the rest."

"Alright," Anakin replied. "Feel free to use your other tricks too, while they're all together. In the meantime, I think this meeting is adjourned."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "Anakin and I will get back to you when we find a way to gather the fists."

"Very well," Mindy replied with a nod. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"I sense somebody," Kit said softly, motioning for his team to pay attention. "It's… Anakin. Anakin and Obi-Wan. They're headed toward Obi-Wan's quarters."<p>

Everyone turned their attention to the hologram of Obi-Wan's room, waiting with anticipation. As the holographic door slid open, they could catch the last bit of their foe's conversation.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to group them up, even if it means putting ourselves at risk," Obi-Wan assured as they entered. "Where should we lead them, though?"

"I don't think it matters," Anakin replied as Obi-Wan turned to get the lights.

The moment the switch was flipped, all of the lights in the room exploded into showers of sparks. Obi-Wan and Anakin both jumped, their eyes wide.

"WHAT THE KRIFF!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, taking several steps back in awe.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" Anakin squealed at the same moment, running behind his former mentor for shelter.

The Flying Fists erupted in laughter, passing high-fives around the room. Still chuckling, they turned back to the hologram to see what would happen next.

There was a long silence in Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan glanced behind him as Anakin stood tall again, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Obi-Wan's stolid expression very slowly melted into an amused grin.

"Don't say anything," Anakin growled.

"I'm not sure I know what _to _say, mr. 'hero with no fear'," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Oooooh," Kit laughed. "Shut DOWN!"

"Look, look!" Aayla exclaimed. "Mace is walking into his room!"

Everyone turned their attention to the next hologram over as Mace went to turn on his lights. The same occurrence resulted.

"AAAACK!" Mace shouted, jumping out of the room as fast as his legs could take him. He re-entered the room in shock, quickly figuring out what had happened.

"FISTO!" He shouted, kicking the ground with frustration. Kit just laughed.

"Hey," Plo said, punching Kit in the shoulder to get his attention. "There's Yoda."

Yoda walked into Mace's room, eyeing the korun master with a completely neutral expression.

Mace turned to face him. "I'm sorry for the disrespect, master," he grumbled, "but your team is going to pay for this."

Yoda raised a hand in the air, lifting Mace with the force. "Are we now?" he replied, tilting his head to one side.

"Put me down!" Mace ordered, struggling to counter Yoda's hold on him. It was useless.

Yoda gave Mace a crooked smile. With one wave of his hand, Mace was sent flying through the air, crashing through a window, and falling to the platform below. Yoda performed a frontflip and landed flawlessly on the windowsill, looking down at Mace. "A bitch, revenge is," he called down.

Kit's jaw dropped. Everyone around him was dead quiet, exchanging occasional glances among themselves. Never before had they seen such a performance from Yoda; it was a lot to take in.

"I…" Kit stammered. "Um… I think we all need to… pay our respects to Yoda when we see him again."

"Yup," everyone agreed, awestruck.

It was another victory for the fists, but the war was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'those commercials where the adults talk like kids' which is by the way a subway commercial. Yeah; I don't own that.<strong>


	22. Beginning of the end

**I'm beginning to crawl out of writers block. Actually no I'm not. That's why this chapter sucks. Hopefully this is the last sucky chapter. The next one is brilliant, I promise.** **Stargirl is going to HATE MY GUTS after this chapter. Stargirl, don't read this chapter. Actually you can if you want to, just don't find out where I live. I personally thought it was hilarious. **

**Anyway, I'm so so sorry it took so long. This story is becoming a bit painful to keep up with when I'm already struggling so much with my normal workload. The next chapter will come much sooner than this one did. I can say that because I've already started on it, so there's NO WAY it's going to take a long time to finish. **

**Anyway, it's short, it's sucky, it's going to mark the beginning of something brilliant. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Quick," Kit ordered, shutting down all of the cameras and gathering together the equipment. "We have to keep the pranks rolling so they don't have time to counter them."<p>

"Understood," Aayla replied. "What's our next move?"

"We're using Boba again," Kit said with a grin. "Maybe we won't go overboard like last time, but he said he wants to join our team officially."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Plo asked uncertainly.

"Yes. We're doing it," Kit confirmed. "I promise I'll keep a close watch on him in case he gets any ideas."

Boba entered the room with a slight caution, looking from one jedi master to the next. It was clear to all of them that his sole intention in joining the war was to get revenge on Mace. Kit didn't seem to have a problem with this.

"Somebody could get hurt," Ki pointed out.

"I think Mace already did," Kit reasoned. "And it was Yoda's doing. We have no place to object with that, now do we?"

"Are you really suggesting that we let a bounty hunter join a jedi's war?" Aayla asked warily.

"Of course not. It's not a suggestion. I'm _telling _you that a bounty hunter is joining a jedi's war."

"Can I beat up Mace again?" Boba asked hopefully. All eyes turned to him, most with disapproval.

"Kit," Plo scolded, crossing his arms, "this is going too far."

Kit snorted and put his hands in the air. "So was poisoning me."

"You're going to stoop to his level?" Plo replied simply, looking from Boba to Kit. "He will kill Mace if he gets the chance."

"I guess I won't give him that chance," Kit reasoned.

"Guess?"

Kit sighed. "I WON'T give him that chance. Happy?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Plo shrugged. "You're the leader. Just don't kill anyone."

"Don't you think this is a little out of line?" a voice from the hallway interrupted.

Kit rested his hand on his forehead and moaned in irritation. "How did you find us, Mace?"

"It's not really that difficult to follow a trail of stupid. Just listen for the pack of hyenas," he replied impassively.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Kit challenged, taking a few steps toward his opponent. "Did they leave you here to fend for yourself? You're not going to last long."

"Does it look like I'm in any physical condition to be facing all of you? I got thrown out a window."

"You should be in the healer's then," Kit suggested. "You know, instead of griping to the rivaling team about it."

"I stuck the landing; I'll be fine," Mace said through his teeth. "I have a proposition for you though."

"I'm listening," Kit replied, "as far as you know."

"You'll like it," Mace promised. "I'm going to check with the healer's first, to be fair. When we're both in the proper condition, I want a duel."

Kit glanced at his team before returning Mace's cold stare. "A duel?"

"Yes, Kit." Mace grinned ever so slightly. "It will be just you and me. We're the ones who started this, so we're going to finish it."

"Mace, come on now." Kit grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "I'm not in this to fight, I'm in this to prank and pwn."

"You're afraid to fight me. You know you are."

"Why should I be?" Kit challenged. "I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back!"

Mace backed out of the room again for his own safety before replying. "Ok, alright. Yup. I believe that." His voice spoke the opposite. "To keep things fair, why don't we just spar traditionally? No handicaps. …Unless you really want one. I can go blindfolded if you want."

"You couldn't go blindfolded to walk down a hallway let alone fight me," Kit snapped back. "If YOU need a handicap, I'll be more then happy to give you the first hit."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Really? Considering I can wipe you out with one hit, that's all I need right there to win. You're really focused on keeping this fight simple."

"You're hysterical," Kit replied sarcastically. "Seriously though. Leave the jokes to the expert. It wasn't that funny."

Mace crossed his arms. "And who is the expert? You? Good for you that you think you're funny, but really? You're awfully dull to be an expert."

"Ahahaha. Haha. Ha," Kit laughed sarcastically. "That was the worst cheap shot I've ever heard."

"Are you children done?" Aayla interrupted. "You're not exactly getting anything done arguing like a couple of six year old siblings."

"Fair enough," Mace replied. "I will be in the healer's."

"I'll be waiting," Kit promised.

Boba sighed with impatience and tugged on Kit's arm. "Can I PLEASE hit him?" he begged, staring in Mace's direction.

Kit followed Boba's gaze for a moment. It was tempting, but it certainly wasn't necessary. It wasn't justifiable, it wasn't professional, and of all things it wasn't right.

"Yeah… alright." Kit smirked and walked up to Mace, grabbing his arm before he had time to react. "Go for it."

"No you don't!" Mace objected, tugging away from Kit's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Well if you're going to go to the healers anyway…" Kit reasoned, holding Mace's arms behind his back, "you might as well have a good reason."

Mace stopped struggling, realizing that it was useless. "Alright, alright. Whatever. Just make it quick."

Boba tightened his right hand into a fist and swung with immense power. Mace watched; it seemed slow motion to him. Timing was key. Right as Boba's fist was about to connect, Mace swung around, using strength and speed to spin around just enough to place Kit in front of the blow.

Boba's fist connected right under Kit's eye, stunning him enough to let go of Mace.

"Good show," Mace applauded. "I'll see you in… a week. You better be ready to fight me. It'll be the decision of the winning team."

Kit stared in awe as Mace walked out of the room, his head held high. There were no words for what just happened.

Boba was silent as well, standing next to Kit and staring in the same direction. The rest of the group was behind them. Not one person spoke.

Finally, Boba looked at Kit. "Kit… master Fisto… I…"

Kit held up his hand to silence him. "It's alright. It's all good. You'll get your chance. I promise you will." Another silence ensued. "… …might I add that you have an amazing right hook. Am I bleeding?"

Boba stared at the ground and nodded. "Yes… yeah."

Kit took a deep breath and exhaled. "Brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>And the next chapter marks the beginning of the epic duel. Boba gets a front row seat, the teams will be on either side, and it's NOT going to be traditional. Sound good?<strong>


	23. Final Battle

**I told you I'd be quick. This one was way too fun to write. I couldn't delay... even if it meant working on it in my free block period while half the class was looking at me like I was insane.**

**This is NOT the last chapter, but it's either second to last or second to last and an epilogue. **

**Boba doesn't appear all that much here but I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT HIM. I know you guys trust me. **

***dancing all over the room* Yaaaaay I'm proud of this chapter. So, so proud. Enjoy!**

**Oh wait. Disclaimer. There's a statement made by Mace that I picked up from Doctor Who. I don't own it. And all the other stuff about the characters and blah blah I don't own any of that either.**

* * *

><p>"Something wrong, Kit?" Aayla asked with concern. They were walking alone down the hallway, approaching the room where he and Mace would be dueling.<p>

"Yes, Aayla. To be honest… yes." Kit stared at the ground while he walked, something that he very rarely did.

"You're not afraid, are you?"

Kit stopped walking and turned to her. "Is there anybody else in the premises?"

"No."

"Are there any cameras?"

"No."

Kit went quiet for a moment. "...Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aayla sighed. "I'm sure."

"In that case…" Kit took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm terrified. I don't know what I was thinking… facing Mace. He's so… I mean… He's good. He's really good."

Aayla laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"What's so funny?"

"You are! You're going to be fine. You're just as good as he is."

"What if I'm not?"

"You'll be ok." Aayla stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can beat him," she encouraged. When Kit didn't reply, she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Alright, break it up," Mace interrupted, stepping around the corner of the hallway to face them. "Kit, I think it's about time you start getting ready."

"I was just getting to that," Kit growled. "Thanks so much for your concern."

Aayla glanced around nervously. "You… saw that kiss… didn't you."

Mace shrugged in a 'playing dumb' sort of way. "Kiss? What kiss?"

Kit's eyes brightened slightly. "So you don't mind if we do it again?"

Mace rolled his eyes and intentionally dropped his lightsaber on the ground. "Hold on, I need to pick this up. Don't do anything against the code while I'm turning my back."

Kit smiled and pressed his lips gently against Aayla's. For once, they could actually enjoy each other's company for a moment.

When Mace turned back around, Kit and Aayla were still in a lip lock.

"Enough now," he said, giving Kit a little push on the shoulder. "My goodness, you two just don't stop. Do you breathe out your ears?"

Kit chuckled and pulled away from Aayla. "No, but that would be pretty cool. Thanks for keeping our cover again."

Mace sighed. "No problem. AGAIN. Now go get ready. I want to duel you in your best condition."

Kit shrugged. "Ok. Your loss."

* * *

><p>"I must say," Obi-Wan began as he watched Mace prepare for the duel, "Despite our… disagreements, I'm glad to have you on our team right now."<p>

Mace didn't look up from his warm-up when he replied. "Oh? And why's that then?"

"Because you're an amazing swordsman," Obi-Wan replied. "I certainly wouldn't want to face you."

"Thank you, Kenobi," Mace answered, keeping his neutral expression. Although he was well aware of his exceptional skill in combat, it was flattering to hear from someone else. "I won't let you down."

Obi-Wan sat down cross-legged on the ground and observed Mace's warm-up routine. "So what are the conditions if we win or lose?"

"I don't think we've thought that far yet," Mace admitted. "I'm sure no one will be disappointed, though. Believe it or not, between the two of us, Kit and I can come up with pretty much anything."

"Why are you fighting then?"

Mace paused for a moment. "I suppose it's a matter of conflicting personalities. Kit is just too energetic. And I'm too… too…" Mace continued his exercise without finishing.

"You're too what?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

Mace mumbled something completely undecipherable, glancing to the side nonchalantly.

"Spit it out," Obi-Wan demanded.

Mace pressed his palms against his forehead for a moment before dropping his hands to his sides in frustration. "Boring, alright? Boring!"

A long silence ensued. Obi-Wan's expression was blank at first, but soon melted into a smirk. He placed his hand over his mouth to cover a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter," Mace grumbled. "Obviously it's not going to change."

"Only you can change yourself, you know," Obi-Wan replied.

"True, but I have more important things to worry about. How long until the duel? I haven't been keeping track."

"You have about five minutes. You might want to get to the arena."

Mace took a deep breath and nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Five short minutes later, Kit and Mace found themselves face to face in the arena. Both opponents had their whole teams behind them. Mace was standing completely still, arms folded behind his back. Kit was pacing in anticipation, dying for the battle to begin.<p>

"You're clearly ready," Mace noted, taking his lightsaber in his hand and igniting it.

Kit swallowed hard and did the same. "Yes. Yeah. Of course I am."

"Let's begin, then," Mace replied, pointing the violet beam at Kit. "After you."

Kit took a moment to close his eyes and focus on his target before running and leaping in Mace's direction, his weapon above his head in a striking position. He lowered the blade as he descended, aiming with perfect precision.

Mace sidestepped and held his blade out to clash with Kit's. With a quick pivot on his heel, he managed to push up on Kit's saber and take the advantage. They began to clash with tremendous speed and power. To the audience, there was no clear winner.

_Alright, _Kit thought frantically, feeling his breath get heavier. _Will he ever tire? _It seemed that no matter how much power he put behind his swing, Mace always found the flawless method to counter him. It was impossible. Kit tried a new method, using more speed and less brute strength. Even this didn't seem to help.

Mace leapt into the air, spinning with unmatchable form. He landed perfectly behind Kit and took a swing, just barely being blocked by one of Kit's strong movements.

_When will he ever wear down? _Mace wondered as he continued. Other than increasing speed in his breath, Kit didn't seem tired. _There has to be an easier way… _

Ten minutes passed, and both opponents were still fighting strong. Aayla stared at Kit with worry as the battle raged on. It was hard to see his expression with how fast he was fighting, but she could tell he was getting tired despite his strong attacks.

"What are you thinking?" Boba asked quietly in her ear.

"I think we need a plan," she replied, biting her lip as she watched Kit take a stumble and lose his ground.

"Actually," Boba replied, "I think we need to cheat."

Aayla nodded. "Yeah…" She looked up, focusing on the battle. "I think I know what to do. Watch this."

Mace was beginning to feel a little more comfortable with the duel. He fought stronger, slowly pushing Kit back. He ignored the sweat dripping off his face and down his back as he continued. He was close, and he knew it.

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, he was pushed. It was as if the ground was taken from underneath him as he stumbled backward, falling flat on his back. Mace rolled out of the way just in time as Kit took another strike, but it was difficult to gain ground. He was now the one in defense.

"Kit," Mace breathed, jumping out of the way of an attack. "Kit! St-stop! Hold… on!" He gasped as he was pushed off his feet for a second time. "KIT! Your… team… is… cheating!" He stammered while blocking several fast blows. Mace took a jump when Kit swung his blade low, but just barely hit the weapon on the way up, leaving a gash on his shin. He clamped his teeth shut to hide his pain, but it was no easy task.

"Wait a minute," Anakin murmured, watching Kits team carefully as Mace's performance progressively worsened. "Hey! Aayla's cheating! She can't do that!"

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Relax. Let them disqualify themselves."

"What fun is that?" Anakin demanded. He waved his hand toward the two fighters. "I'll just even the odds a bit."

Right before Kit was about to make the final blow, he was pulled to the ground, landing on his face. Mace paused, surprised and confused at what he just saw. He glanced back at his team and noticed that Anakin was standing up. "Skywalker," he grumbled, shaking his head.

Kit got back up on his feet, facing Mace. "What are you waiting for?"

"You," Mace replied. "I can't fight you when you're eating the floor."

Kit took a few deep breaths of air. "Are we in time out or something?"

Mace wiped sweat from his forehead and looked behind him again. "Anakin, don't get involved."

"I was only trying to help!" Anakin called back.

Kit raised his weapon. "Come on, let's finish up."

"Agreed," Mace replied.

The battle continued. Still, the winner was unclear. Anakin sat down, crossing his arms impatiently.

Aayla focused on the fight before her, knowing it wouldn't be long before she had to get involved again. Blood ran down Mace's leg from where his shin was hit, but still he found maneuvers that overpowered Kit's.

_Sorry about this, Kit, _Aayla thought as she held her hand out toward that battle. _This is for your own good. _

Mace took another swing that would have surely marked the end of the battle had Aayla not interfered. Kit flew backward suddenly, out of the way of Mace's attack. Before he had full understanding of what was going on, he realized that he was suspended in the air.

"Get down from there!" Mace yelled, staring up at his opponent. He was completely unamused

"It's not my fault," Kit replied, turning his head to look at his team. "Aayla, put me down!"

"This is taking too long," Anakin grumbled. "Get him, Mace!" He lifted his hand, reaching deep into the force and focusing on Mace.

"No, no, no, no!" Mace objected, but it was too late. Now he was also off the ground, approaching Kit.

Kit tried to counter the hold that Aayla had on him, but was too weak from the fight to do so. "What do you think I am?" he demanded, readying his weapon as Mace approached. "A puppet? An action figure?"

Aayla smiled innocently and pulled him farther from Mace. "Again, I'm only trying to help."

Anakin gritted his teeth and pushed Mace toward Kit. "You're NOT helping. You're just making the fight last longer!"

Mace sheathed his weapon right before slamming into Kit. Luckily, Kit did the same, making the collision harmless at best. "Watch it!"

Kit grunted at impact and glared in Mace's direction. "I'm not even doing anything!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Mace replied. "Anakin, you need to stop."

"No," Anakin snorted. "Attack!"

Mace was pulled backward a bit before being launched forwards, head first at Kit. "AAAAGH! ANAKIN!"

Aayla tried to pull Kit away, but wasn't fast enough before Mace went slamming into him for the second time.

"I know I shouldn't ask this," Kit grumbled, rubbing his abs where Mace head butted him, "but are you alright?"

Mace groaned. "Yes. Yeah. Head trauma… possible concussion. I'll be alright."

Aayla pushed Kit higher into the air. Anakin quickly followed that action with Mace.

"Why can't I counter her?" Kit demanded and he flew towards Mace.

"Because you're weak," Mace replied as Anakin pulled him out of the way. "So am I. We're tired."

"I really, really don't want to say this," Kit continued, "but would we be able to get back on the ground if we both countered at the same time?"

"Of course we _could,_" Mace replied.

"Will we?"

"Probably not, but is it so wrong to try?" Mace asked.

"No, let's do it. Who should we counter? I don't really trust that you'll free me from Aayla if I help you out with Anakin first."

Mace and Kit collided once again, a little harder than last time.

"I can't fight you if you aren't on the ground," Mace grumbled, ignoring the pain he was in. "Besides, I'm not _that _deceitful."

"Fine, fine. Anakin first," Kit said with a sigh. "On three?"

Mace nodded. "Sure. Three."

Kit and Mace both reached deeply into the force, focusing on Anakin until Mace was released. He fell toward the ground gracefully until he actually landed. The shockwave from the impact traveling up his already injured leg was enough to make him stumble and fall.

Aayla saw this as an opportunity and let go of Kit, who didn't exactly have the greatest landing either. Not expecting Aayla to let go, he didn't have time to catch himself and instead fell flat on his back.

When Kit opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Mace's violet blade pointed in his direction. Mace was standing in front of where he was lying. Other than favoring one leg, it was hard to tell that he was exhausted.

"It's over, Kit. You fought well," Mace said. Kit huffed in disbelief.

"So… this is how it's going to be, huh?" Kit breathed, laying his head back down on the ground and taking another moment to catch his breath.

"Yes," Mace replied. "I won."

Both teams were silent. Kit's team stared in disbelief, and Mace's watched with a silent smugness.

"Not today," Kit objected, swinging his leg and clipping Mace's ankle. Mace stumbled, giving Kit time to kick his bad leg and get back to his feet.

"Come on," Mace growled in frustration. "Let's finish this already."

The battle raged on. Now, both teams were doing everything in their power to hinder the rivaling team. It was total chaos. When Kit and Mace weren't being pushed around with the force, things were being thrown at them. The worst damage from flying objects came to Kit, who was ironically hit in the head several times with a potato, and almost a brick. Had Mace not been dueling so fiercely, he probably would have found the situation rather amusing.

Somewhere from Kit's team came a powerful force push, knocking Mace's lightsaber out of his hand. Anakin quickly countered this by doing the same thing to Kit.

Mace stared in shock at Kit's team, and then turned his attention to his weapon, which was at the other end of the arena. He held out his hand to pull it back to him, but Kit countered it. Now it was a battle of who was going to get to the swords first.

Kit began running, knowing that if he used the force, Mace would just block it. Mace quickly chased after him, but found it difficult to keep up with only one strong leg.

Kit's head was pounding; he was still dizzy from the fall, and wasn't really in the greatest condition to run. He continued on, knowing that he was closer than Mace.

Mace jumped, diving toward his lightsaber now at about the same speed that Kit was running toward his. The only important thing at that time was to grab a weapon. He reached his hand out and touched the handle of a sword, quickly turning and igniting it.

Kit reached the other unattended saber half a second later and ignited it as well.

Mace looked distastefully at the green blade in his hand for a moment before returning his gaze to Kit. Kit was holding the violet beam with equal distaste.

"A lightsaber is a lightsaber," Mace huffed, swinging the green weapon at Kit. Kit dodged the attack and made a couple himself.

"Any time now," Anakin said, leaning forward. "Kit's just gonna drop."

Kit was feeling this as well. He was still lightheaded, and fighting seemed almost impossible in the condition he was in. As much as he fought unconsciousness, he could feel it creeping up on him.

Mace was stumbling around with every strike he made. Fighting became more and more difficult. _Hold on, _he scolded himself. _You've almost won. _

Another minute passed, and Kit stopped fighting all together. He looked Mace in the eyes, taking a few steps back. He could hardly lift his arm to defend himself if Mace were to jump at him again. He knew now that it was over.

Mace looked right back at him, wearing an indecipherable expression. He took one step in Kit's direction and closed his eyes. At first, Kit was unsure what he was doing. It seemed as though he was focusing, but on what?

Mace swayed slightly and took one more step in Kit's direction before dropping the lightsaber and crumpling to the ground. Kit stared in awe.

"Mace?" Kit picked up his weapon and put it away, now in possession of both. "Mace?"

Mace opened his eyes and looked up at Kit, a look of respect. "Good fight… Kit. I… submit. You win…"

Kit nodded, still subconsciously wondering what the hell just happened. "Can you stand?"

Mace took a couple of deep breaths and got up on his hands and knees. Kit had never seen Mace in such a position. It was almost startling.

Very slowly, Mace was able to pull himself back up to his feet, knowing that it probably wasn't going to last long. He stared at Kit for a minute before taking a deep breath and holding out his hand.

Kit looked at Mace's hand distrustfully at first, but very slowly convinced himself that Mace didn't have the strength to play games. He smiled ever so slightly and took Mace's hand, shaking it firmly. "Good fight."

"You too," Mace replied weakly, stumbling backward and barely catching himself before he could crumple to the ground again.

"Let's… go to the healers. We'll talk about the terms of the win later."

Mace chuckled weakly. "Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is kind of the 'happy ending' but in a more epic fun way. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it XD<strong>


	24. Happy Ending (yaaaaaay)

**I procrastinated the happy ending. Sorry, I'm busy with a job and getting a bit bored of the story. Although the chapter is short and sweet (like a conclusion should be) I tried to keep it funny. This marks the end of 'This Means War', so if you guys have any other sillyfic ideas, let me know. I'd kind of like a fresh story to write. Warning: if I don't get any sillyfic ideas, you're getting fluff. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Here's the last disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars characters. George Lucas... erm... Disney does. Oh lord...**

* * *

><p>"Don't start that now," Kit warned, a hint of good-nature in his tone. "You know what you said."<p>

Mace turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. "Have you been listening at all? I just said I _don't _remember."

Kit shook his head stubbornly. "You said it. Ask anyone. They were all watching."

Mindy, who was giving most of the medical attention, glanced at her two patients with amusement. "You _did_ say it, Mace."

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it," he argued, folding his arms over his chest. "People say crazy things when they're concussed."

Mindy smirked. "Well, you arguing now is a good sign of recovery."

"He still submitted though," Kit threw in. "There's no denying that he said I won."

"You wouldn't have won if your team didn't cheat," Mace replied with a cough. "There's no denying that either."

Kit pondered this for a second. A second was all he needed. "True, but how is it my fault that my team cheats better than yours?"

"We're not even teams anymore," Mace argued. "The war is over."

Kit shook his head. "Noooo, it's over when we decide what the terms are."

Both teams entered the room, splitting up on either side so that they were still divided the same way. Anakin stood closest to Mace, like he had something to say.

"What, Skywalker?" Mace grumbled.

"I just wanted to say quit being bitter. I was helping."

"I don't really want to hear anything else on the topic, to be honest," Mace replied with a grumble. "Why are you all here?"

Aayla smiled in Kit's direction. "You're both well enough to come to an agreement on the terms."

Kit returned the smile before sitting up slightly and turning to Mace. "Alright. Give me something lame to start with and I'll spice it up for you."

Mace didn't bother sitting up; his head was still pounding from the fight a week ago. "If you want a victory party, I'm sure I can arrange something. I still don't feel like you won."

"Parties are good," Kit replied. "As long as you don't serve the food, I mean. You might poison us."

Mace rested his palm on his forehead. "Let it go, Kit!"

"I will," Kit replied innocently, "but not until somebody gives somebody else an apology."

Mace nodded. "Alright, you're right. You're absolutely right… Apology accepted."

Mindy applauded. "I approve, Mace. That was clever."

Mace shrugged. "Not as clever as leaking helium followed by sulfur hexafluoride into the room where we were meeting, but thank you."

Kit's smile returned. "You really think that was good?"

"I couldn't have come up with it," Mace answered. "I underestimated you and your team. I won't deny that."

"Well…" Kit trailed off, glancing to the side a moment before speaking. "I'm not going to lie; the treadmill thing was kind of hilarious. Well, it is now that I'm not suffering the physical damage of it. Either way… you know what I mean."

Mace smiled sheepishly, another expression that Kit never saw him wear before. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was a little out of line. On the same note, the butter on the floor thing was just cruel."

Kit sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Let's put this behind us now," Mace suggested. "Does a party suffice?"

Kit shrugged. "Eh, sure... But your team has to prepare it, serve us, clean up after us, and of course do everything that is demanded of them."

Mace cringed slightly. "Ouch."

"Is it a deal?"

"Yes," Mace sighed. "If it marks the end of the stupid war, it's a deal."

There was a silence. Most of the teammates left after hearing the conditions, but a few of them lingered to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You know, Mace," Kit continued while testing his ability to stand up. "You could think about the war in a good way. A lot has changed now."

"Nothing has changed," Mace replied. "Everything has resumed normalcy."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Kit replied. "You don't have to be so dull. You could expand to something so much greater."

"What do you mean 'something greater'? I'm Mace Windu. What could I expand to? Master Yoda?"

Kit pondered this. "I think that would be shrinking not expanding," he pointed out. "But I digress. You're missing the point! For the first time ever, after the prank war started, you smiled. You laughed. You expressed emotion that I've _never _seen in you before. Don't tell me nothing has changed."

Mace didn't need to give a verbal response; he knew that the nautolan was correct, whether he liked it or not.

"Sooo," Kit continued, gesturing for everyone else to leave the premises, "party. Woo. Anything else?" His signature smile indicated he was hinting at something in particular.

Mace smiled slightly. He knew exactly what Kit wanted. "You want me to put in a good word for you and Aayla so that you don't have to hide your secret relationship that everyone already knows about."

"Maybe."

"I could get in trouble for that," Mace pointed out.

"Maybe." Kit stretched out and tested his ability to stand. He didn't have much difficulty.

"Alright, I'll do it," Mace decided, "but don't get your hopes up that they'll say yes. They'll probably just tell you to let go of your feelings and return your loyalty to the order."

"And I'll continue to break it."

Mace rolled his eyes with a surprising good nature as he too pulled himself to his feet. "Are you ready to face the council now? I'll call the meeting."

"Go ahead. Don't slip on butter on your way there."

"I'll try," Mace chuckled. "Avoid treadmills."

Kit laughed as they both made their way out of the healers, ignoring the protests from the medics inside.

"This is peace," Kit turned to Mace and grinned deviously. "A happy ending will certainly suffice…"

Mace shook his head. "Until you get bored again."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye for now my loyal fans. Like I said, I'd be happy to write another funny Star Wars story. Gimme a comment; I like feedback. <strong>

**May the Force be with you. Always. **


End file.
